Anochecer
by Kairilore
Summary: Vale, me gradúo, me caso con él... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Conseguiré lo que tanto ansío?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Este es mi primer fic aunque toda la vida he estado escribiendo sobre un tema u otro, aunque nunca me había decidido a publicar nada. Pero este libro me ha enganchado como ningún otro hasta ahora: me leí Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva ¡en menos de seis días los dos juntos!

Espero que os guste y dejad RR, plis!!

* * *

Cuando se acabó ese verano no podía creer que Edward siguiera a mi lado. Nunca me habría imaginado que ese ser tan perfecto estuviera hecho para mí. Estaba despertando en mí cosas que jamás creí que estuvieran. El amor, por ejemplo. Querer tanto a alguien como para arriesgar tu vida para salvar la suya. Nunca antes me había planteado la necesidad de estar junto a alguien, de mirar a mi lado y verle a él, de saber exactamente cuando le voy a ver, porque si no me pongo mala y comienza la ansiedad.

Cuando Alice me dijo que Edward había decidido "suicidarse" por mí, que la única manera de que no ocurriera era ir a Italia y que me viera, no dudé. Si él estaba dispuesto a morir porque creía que no me iba a volver a ver¿por qué yo no iba a intentar hacerle ver que no era así? Me arriesgué para salvarle, para demostrarle que seguía viva y que no tenía que hacer ninguna locura por mí. Si no lo hubiera hecho no me lo habría perdonado nunca. Yo tampoco podría vivir sin él. Bastante me costó seguir viva cuando él se fue para protegerme. Una vida entera sin él... no podía siquiera imaginármelo.  
Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, él sigue aquí, conmigo, después de tantos años. Más de los que cualquier humano podría aguantar.

* * *

Capítulo Uno:

Me desperté al sonar la alarma del despertador. Remoloneé un poco entre las sábanas, pero su frío aliento me sacó del sopor. Abrí los ojos definitivamente y ahí estaba él, resplandeciente, mirándome con sus ojos del color del caramelo fundido. Sonreí tontamente, como cada vez que le veía en mi cuarto, esperando a que yo me levantara. Estaba sentado en el suelo, a la altura de la cabecera de mi cama, con la cabeza apoyada en mi almohada y su cara a menos de diez centímetros de la mía.

Miré el reloj, las siete y media, hora de ir a clase. Pero ese día no había clase. Y prometía ser el mejor día de mi vida: mi graduación. Bueno, la mía y la de Edward. - Buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido?- dijo sonriendo de medio lado, mi sonrisa pícara favorita.  
- Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?- dije mientras bostezaba con tal intensidad que hasta me lloraron los ojos.  
Me había tenido hasta las tres de la madrugada en vela, contándome como pasó los diez años que había pasado fuera de la tutela de Carlisle al poco de transformarse en vampiro. En ningún momento de su relato dejó de acariciarme el pelo, la cara, los labios... - Hum... Aburrida. Hoy no hablaste. Creo que voy a tener que empezar a traerme un libro, últimamente no es divertido verte dormir.  
- ¿Se supone que eso es un halago?

Me desordenó el pelo cariñosamente con una mano y salió por la puerta de mi habitación, para que yo pudiera vestirme y tener mi "momento de humana" mañanero. Bostece por última vez mientras me estiraba y recogí el neceser de aseo del escritorio.

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente, para que fuera cogiendo temperatura, mientras me cepillaba los dientes con fruición. Me deslicé dentro de la ducha y dejé que el chorro me cayera en la espalda con fuerza para desentumecer mis músculos dormidos.

Comencé a divagar sobre cómo sería el día de hoy mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro para que el agua me diera en las cervicales. Llevaría un vestido amarillo de gasa por debajo de las rodillas, con escote palabra de honor y ribeteado en azul cielo debajo de la toga. En el instituto de Forks la toga era de color carmesí, tirando a granate, con el escudo del colegio bordado en dorado. Los zapatos iban a ser del mismo color que los ribetes del vestido, con tacón bajo de unos cinco centímetros. No quería arriesgarme a caerme cuando me estuvieran entregando el diploma.

Me enrollé en una toalla y fui corriendo a mi cuarto para no perder calor. Abrí el armario y saqué unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga de color caqui. Era nueva, acababa de regalármela Alice hacía dos días cuando fuimos juntas a comprar los zapatos para la graduación. Miré por la ventana para saber si necesitaría el chubasquero. El cielo estaba encapotado pero no parecía que fuera a llover. Alice había vaticinado un día nublado, sin sol y sin lluvia. Y Alice nunca se equivocaba en esas cosas.

Me puse frente al espejo, intentando alisar la maraña que era mi pelo. Había decidido no lavármelo, porque si esa tarde iba a tener que volver a mojármelo para poder peinarlo, ya me lo lavaría cuando llegara la hora de coger el cepillo y el secador. Resultó imposible dejarlo suelto y que no pareciera que acababa de salir de la cama, así que cogí una goma de color negro del neceser y me lo recogí en una coleta.

Cuando bajé a la cocina, Edward estaba sentado en una de las viejas sillas que allí había, alrededor de la mesa de los mismos años. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- le pregunté al mismo tiempo que abría el armario de los cereales.  
- Vamos a ir al instituto a recoger las togas, iremos a comer a algún sitio que decidas y luego te llevaré a mi casa.- Nunca quitaba los ojos de mí, era una cosa a la que ya me había acostumbrado después de más de un año de estar con él. - ¿A tu casa?- dije extrañada cogiendo la leche de la nevera. Me senté en la silla de al lado a la suya y me preparé el cuenco con los cereales de avena. - Sí, Alice me ha dicho que te lleve, que quiere que os preparéis juntas para lo de esta tarde. - dijo de forma despreocupada mientras observaba de cerca un copo de avena.- ¿De verdad que esto es comestible?  
- Pero... ¿y mi padre?- obvié su comentario sobre mi desayuno. - Alice habló con él ayer. Creo que se lo encontró por la calle o algo así. Por cierto, me gusta esa camiseta.  
Si Charlie estaba enterado suponía que me daba permiso, aunque no había dado señales de que el toque de queda se hubiera suprimido. - ¿Y esta noche? Es el día de nuestra graduación, el paso a una nueva etapa- dije ceremoniosamente, levantando una mano estirada.- ¿Qué me estás preparando?  
- Sorpresa. - dijo escuetamente. Era perfectamente consciente de que esa "sorpresa" no sería lo que yo más ansiaba en estos momentos. La verdad es que hacía al menos una semana que no hablábamos de mi transformación, porque cada vez que yo intentaba preguntarle por eso, él sacaba el tema de la boda, y esa era una de las cosas que yo intentaba evitar a toda costa.

Me quedé con ganas de preguntar más, pero sabía que era una tontería intentarlo, no iba a conseguir que soltara prenda por más que me pusiera pesada.

Me levanté y fregué el cuenco del desayuno y bebí un trago de zumo de naranja a morro de la botella.

Seguía con las zapatillas de estar por casa, así que subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y me puse las deportivas. Si esa tarde iba a sufrir, por la mañana, al menos, mejor estar cómoda.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos los que se lo han leído!! Espero que os siga gustando!

* * *

Capítulo Dos:

Me metí en el coche pensando en la gente que me iba a encontrar cuando llegara al instituto.

Durante el último año de colegio, a los que antes podía llamar "amigos" dejaron de tener conmigo algún tipo de relación más allá de la que tienen dos compañeros que se sientan cerca en clase. Aunque el último mes yo había estado bastante más sociable, ahora que Edward estaba a mi lado otra vez, esas relaciones no habían vuelto al pasado, ni mucho menos.

Jessica seguía mirándome recelosa cuando alguien hablaba de Port Angeles, o íbamos de compras aunque no saliéramos del pueblo. Intenté explicarle una y otra vez que mi comportamiento fue producido por la ansiedad y que aquél no fue mi mejor momento anímicamente, que sin duda una depresión hubiera sido el término que habría utilizado cualquier psicólogo para lo que me ocurría. Pero ella, a pesar de decirme que de verdad que no pasaba nada y que lo entendía, seguía temiendo una reacción parecida cuando salíamos.

Mike cada vez que veía a Edward le mandaba miradas envenenadas, es más, un día se atrevió a acercarse a él y a amenazarle con que si alguna vez volvía a hacerme daño, tendría que vérselas con él. ¡Pobre Mike! Cómo si tuviera alguna posibilidad contra Edward… Pero con eso, mi príncipe azul estaba completamente de acuerdo, había jurado no abandonarme nunca más. Jamás, era la palabra que él usaba con bastante frecuencia para decirme que no podría separarse de mí otra vez.

Ángela se mantenía neutral en todo esto, nunca había dejado de tratarme bien, ni siquiera en los peores momentos del último curso, cuando yo era una zombi. Pero con ella nunca había sido especialmente comunicativa, ni ella conmigo.

Sí, podríamos decir que yo no tenía amigos en Forks, no al menos amigos de verdad, de esos a los que puedes llamar cuando te sientes mal o te ha dejado el novio.

Pero yo no necesitaba esa clase de amigos, además, si todo salía como yo había planeado, dentro de poco tiempo no volvería a verlos a ninguno, porque Edward ya me habría convertido y sería eternamente joven y eternamente feliz junto a él.

Además, Alice y yo ya éramos prácticamente hermanas, podíamos pasarnos horas hablando. Habíamos llegado al grado de entendimiento que con sólo un gesto éramos capaces de saber lo que pensaba la otra.

A decir verdad, la familia de Edward era casi como la mía, o mejor dicho, como la que nunca tuve. Carlisle y Esme me trataban como a una hija más, como si ya viviera con ellos y fuera como ellos.

Jasper decía que yo le importaba lo suficiente como para poder resistir el olor de mi sangre, aunque aún así yo intentaba mantenerme sana y sin rasguños en su presencia. Y cuando hablaba de que yo le importaba, lo hacía al margen de la relación que yo tuviera con Edward, que había aprendido a confiar en mí y que ya no se imaginaba cómo podría ser la vida sin mí pululando por la casa.

Emmett siempre me había tratado de manera cordial, como si nos conociéramos de siempre desde el primer día. Hacía bromas sobre nosotros, cómo sería cuando todos viviéramos bajo el mismo techo. Solía decirme que él me iba a enseñar todo lo que necesitaba saber para sobrevivir como un vampiro de verdad, a cazar, pelear y conducir muy rápido. Eso último siempre me aterraba, no creía poder acostumbrarme nunca a su tipo de conducción.

En cuanto a Rosalie, bueno, teníamos una relación un tanto difícil. Empezaba a aceptarme y ya no mostraba tanta hostilidad cada vez que me veía. Decía que me estaba muy agradecida por haber salvado a su hermano de la muerte, sobretodo cuando había sido culpa suya que salera corriendo a Italia para matarse. También me dijo que si había votado que no a mi transformación había sido por mi bien, pero que ahora que empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que era inminente el que yo lo consiguiera, no habría cambiado su voto porque seguía pensando que lo mejor para mí era que siguiera siendo humana, pero que me aceptaría como hermana sin recelo alguno.

Miré a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Conducía con una mano, porque con la otra sostenía mi mano encima de mi rodilla. Sus dedos estaban inusualmente calientes por el contacto prolongado con mi piel.

En un gesto que no me pareció demasiado arriesgado, subí su mano hasta la altura de mi cara y la sostuve entre mis manos. Acaricié lentamente su muñeca y le besé la palma, bajando lentamente hasta la base de la mano. Inspiré su olor como él hacía conmigo, él también olía como para estar horas no haciendo más que eso.

Me miró, extrañado por mi súbita declaración de cariño, pero yo era incapaz de soltarle y dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Aún con su mano agarrada con una de las mías, deslice la otra hasta su pierna. La posé con sumo cuidado y comencé a recorrerla con ágiles dedos por encima del vaquero que llevaba.

- Bella…- susurró para sí mismo.

Pero no paré, no podía. Mi mano se movía por inercia sobre su pierna. Le noté relajarse durante un momento, pero al instante siguiente se puso rígido y el coche dio un brusco bandazo y se precipitó hacia el arcén.

Se me subió el corazón a la garganta y la velocidad de los latidos se disparó.

- Lo siento.

Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. Nunca le había visto perder el control con el volante en las manos. Me miró con ojos furiosos y volvió a centrarse en la carretera.

Me acobardé en mi asiento y me pegué mucho al sillón, a ver si así era capaz de desaparecer. Quería borrar lo que había hecho. Yo y mis estúpidas reacciones humanas. Habíamos estado a punto de matarnos porque no soy capaz de controlarme cuando el tengo cerca. Ahora quizá empiezo a entender a Edward cuando me decía lo de que se odiaba por ponerme en peligro.

Pasamos el resto del trayecto al instituto, unos cinco minutos, en completo silencio, sin siquiera mirarnos. Me dolía casi físicamente tenerle tan cerca y no poder disfrutar de él. Sabía que en esos momentos estaba enfadado conmigo por pensar que es más fuerte de lo que realmente es.

Aparcó cerca de la cafetería, al lado del coche de Jessica. Se bajó sin decir nada y esperó hasta que yo me bajé para cerrar las puertas. Bajé la cabeza hasta casi tocarme el pecho con la barbilla y caminé así hacia el edificio que había frente a nosotros.

Noté un brazo que me rodeaba por la cintura y me atraía hacia su cuerpo. Miré hacia arriba y allí estaba él, mirándome con una mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos que no supe descifrar. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. No sabía muy bien por qué lloraba, pero sentía que lo necesitaba, como si con eso se solucionara todo.

- Puedes conmigo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te llevé al prado por primera vez y después de que te levara corriendo te mareaste y yo te dije que en cualquier caso mis reflejos siempre serían mejor que los tuyos? Pues me equivoqué.

- Yo… yo…- sólo fui capaz de gimotear palabras sin sentido que ni yo misma entendía bien.

- No, no llores. Me pone aún más triste.

- Ya, pero…- seguí lloriqueando.

- Creo… creo que lo que ha pasado hoy no ha sido malo del todo.- hablaba pausadamente, intentando convencerse también a sí mismo.- No ha pasado nada grave y nos hemos dado cuenta de que no soy infalible.

Estaba resignado, parecía sumamente cansado, pero aún así su mirada era amable y denotaba lo mucho que le importaba que yo estuviera tan asustada.

Me limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos y se inclinó para posar sus labios en los míos, en un fugaz beso que sólo sirvió para desbocar aún más el ritmo de mis latidos. Me puso la mano en el pecho y sonrió.

- Aún te aceleras cuando te toco.- no era una pregunta, sólo constataba un hecho.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, in capaz de hablar.

- Podría oírlo hasta a cien metros de distancia.

- Pero estar a cien metros de distancia de ti no me provocaría la taquicardia.

- Entonces, si quieres que me separe…- dijo soltándome la cintura, pero agarré fuertemente su mano y con decisión la volví a poner donde estaba antes.

- Ni se te ocurra separarte ni un centímetro de mí.

Rió entre dientes y me apretó más contra su cuerpo, casi levantándome del suelo y llevando él la mayoría de mi peso mientras caminábamos.

Cuando llegamos a la secretaría tuvimos que soltarnos e irnos cada uno hacia un extremo del mostrador. ¿Por qué había que solicitar las togas de mujer por un lado y por otro las de hombre¿No eran acaso iguales? Costumbres de pueblo: todo por separado.

Pedí la mía y la de Alice y rellené los dos formularios para poder retirarlas. Estoy segura que me dejaron coger la de Alice sólo porque mi padre es el jefe de policía y se supone que yo no hacía nada ilegal, porque cuando le pedí la toga a la señora Cope me miró de arriba abajo con la intención de decirme que no era posible.

Metió en una bolsa las dos togas granates con los birretes del mismo color. Me encaminé hacia la puerta, donde Edward ya me esperaba, contenta de no haber tenido que esperar una gran cola ni haberme encontrado con ninguno de mis compañeros. Pero mi felicidad tenía que acabarse y mientras estaba comprobando que fuera todo en la bolsa que acaban de darme, me choqué con alguien y se me cayó de las manos.

- ¡Oh! Bella, perdona.

Mike Newton. Me devolvió la bolsa, que había recogido antes de que yo me diera casi cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, y sonrió ampliamente ante mi cara de mal disimulado fastidio.

- Gracias.- dije demasiado seca.- ¿A qué hora vas a venir esta tarde?- finalicé para suavizar el tono de antes.

- Hacia las seis. He quedado con Jess y Angela para pasar a recogerlas. ¿Quieres que…?´

Dejó la frase a medias, pero no hacía falta que acabara por la mirada envenenada que acababa de lanzarle a Edward.

- No Mike, no hace falta. Te lo agradezco de todos modos.- Acabé sonriendo, muy a mi pesar, pero tenía que ser agradable.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego, entonces.

- Sin duda.

Hice un gesto con la mano y me fui al lado de Edward. Habíamos empezado a regresar al coche cuando Mike gritó:

- Bella, resérvame un baile.

Sonreí de forma cauta teniendo en cuenta que del pecho de Edward había brotado un pequeño gruñido, casi un bufido, de enfado.

- Contrólate. No tiene ningún sentido.

- Le odio. ¿Cómo se atreve a…? Conmigo delante… Sin cortarse… ¿Cómo es posible que…?

Adoraba como se trababa al hablar cuando le poseían los celos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!! Ya estoy aquí otra vez, con un capítulo nuevo. Espero que os guste y gracias por leerleme!

Besos!!

Kai

* * *

Capítulo Tres:

Me sorprendí a mí misma, otra vez, sumergida en sus profundos ojos del color del caramelo líquido. Cuando le miraba, y aún me pasa, perdía la noción del tiempo. Su perfección era algo que me aturdía.

- Bella- su aliento gélido me rozó, haciéndome despertar de mis ensoñaciones.- ¿Quieres comer? Vamos a llegar tarde.

- ¿Qué? Oh... sí.

Bufó exasperado. Mis estúpidas reacciones de humana. Seguro que Rosalie no se embobaba al mirarlo.

Metí el tenedor en la ensalada que tenía delante. Mientras me lo llevaba a la boca miré alrededor, contemplando el restaurante en el que nos encontrábamos. La última vez que había estado allí había sido con Jacob, cuando Edward desapareció para "protegerme".

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hablar con él, desde la primavera pasada, cuando se presentó en mi casa con la moto roja que tantas veces me había llevado a urgencias.

Tenía que solucionar ese asunto como fuera. No podíamos estar así eternamente. Me consumía por dentro pensar en lo mucho que él me había ayudado cuando Edward no estaba y, pasados escasos dos meses, había desaparecido de su vida.

Quizá el daño era irreparable. Sólo esperaba que Jacob no pensara que yo lo había utilizado para salir del bache.

Se me debió notar en la cara el gran pesar que sentía en ese momento, porque cuando volví la cabeza hacia mi plato, Edward me miraba de forma inquisitoria.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? Estás ida.

- Yo... lo... lo siento.- Intenté sonreír, pero salió algo forzado y sin convicción.

- ¿Te preocupa algo?

Me miró detrás de sus largas pestañas, con su mirada penetrante y fui incapaz de mentirle durante más tiempo.

- Realmente sí.

- ¿Y bien?

- Jacob.

Me sentía derrotada, atrapada en una situación que era incapaz de mantener.

Si no había visto a Jacob en estos dos meses había sido, entre otras cosas, para protegerle de la expresión de Edward en esos momentos. Su perfecta cara estaba crispada en una mueca de odio y asco. Sus ojos denotaban la hostilidad que sentía hacia Jake.

Intentaba reprimirse, por supuesto, pero no era algo que se pudiera contener con facilidad. No lo odiaba por estar enamorado de mí, ni por haber intentado que yo dejara de quererlo porque me había abandonado. Quizá por eso le estaba hasta agradecido, por evitar que yo me matara- voluntaria o involuntariamente- durante el tiempo que él no estuvo para protegerme. No, su odio era irracional, un odio ancestral, tan fuerte como la necesidad de sangre. Y eso, al igual que su peculiar alimentación, era muy difícil de sofocar.

Volvió a encajar la mandíbula y me miró a los ojos fijamente, intentando descifrar qué rondaba por mi cabeza. Se rindió al poco tiempo al descubrir, una vez más, que no podía leer mis pensamientos, y se relajó un poco.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar. Parecía que lo que intentaba decir no le gustaba demasiado y estaba haciendo esfuerzos para conseguir decírmelo.

- Creo... creo que deberías ir a verle. Hoy no, evidentemente.

Se paró por si yo quería añadir algo más antes de que él continuara, pero como no fue así, siguió hablando.

- Mañana, si te parece bien, podrías ir a su casa. Yo no puedo entrar en La Push, aunque dudo que el que yo fuera te pusiera las cosas más fáciles.

La última frase la pronunció con un deje de tristeza que apenas pude apreciar, pero que allí estaba.

Sonreí y esta vez sinceramente. Adoraba cuando me apoyaba en cosas que para mí eran importantes aunque él pensara que eran una locura. Y relacionarme con un hombre lobo era una gran locura.

Me llevó a su casa en su flamante Volvo. Aparcó en el camino de tierra, justo delante de la gran puerta blanca.

- Alice te está esperando y creo que está un poco nerviosa, llegamos tarde- dijo mientras se bajaba del coche y se acercaba a mi puerta para abrirla.

Miré el reloj. Sólo eran las dos. Teníamos tiempo más que de sobra, hasta las seis no empezaba el acto y me negaba a pensar que yo necesitara cuatro horas para arreglarme, y Alice mucho menos.

Levanté la cabeza, aún sentada en el coche, y me agarré a su camiseta. Me puse de pie sin soltarle y me apreté contra su duro pecho, poniendo la cabeza donde debería tener el corazón.

Me puso el dedo debajo del mentón e hizo fuerza para que llegara a mirarlo a los ojos, pero me quedé en sus labios.

Se dio cuenta y bajó la cabeza para posar su boca en la mía.

Nos movimos hacia un lado y apoyó las manos en el capó, aprisionándome contra el coche.

Sus labios se volvieron más insistente y la pasión creció. En esos momentos no podía pensar con demasiada claridad, ya que la presencia de Edward y mucho más su contacto, me aturdían todos los sentidos. Mi corazón se desbocó, regando de sangre hasta el último capilar de mi piel. Seguro que tendría las mejillas encendidas, lo que él consideraba adorable.

Abandonó mis labios para recorrer la línea de mi mandíbula hasta la oreja y bajó por el cuello y besó mi clavícula. Sus manos corrían veloces por mi espalda, deslizándose por debajo de mi ligera camiseta.

Sus ojos se habían oscurecido desde la última vez que los había contemplado y eso me sorprendió, ya que quería decir que tenía hambre y estaba perdiendo el control.

Tuve un instante de lucidez, en el que cada una de mis neuronas se puso en funcionamiento y luchó contra la necesidad de dejarme llevar por el momento.

Después de tantas veces de decirme que debía controlarme y ahora era yo la que se lo tenía que dejar claro a él.

- Edward, para.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, no dejó de besar mi cuello ni sus manos se separaron de mi piel.

- Por favor- dije un poco más serena.

Le puse las manos en el pecho he hice fuerza para separarle de mí. Me miró desconcertado y volvió a poner las manos a los lados de mi cabeza sobre el capó.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Sus ojos estaban llenos de desilusión y confusión.- ¿He hecho algo mal?

Estaba realmente preocupado por mi reacción.

- No, todo lo contrario. Demasiado bien para no poder llegar a más y tener que parar de golpe cuando estemos en lo mejor.

Mis palabras parecieron golpearle con más fuerza que un cañonazo, porque se separó de mí con tal rapidez que me dejó sin aliento.

Resbalé hasta el suelo, encogiéndome sobre mí misma. Pensaba que no iba a volver, que estaría demasiado furioso conmigo como para querer verme.

Y lloré. Lloré de pura desesperación. La había fastidiado, sí, pero era lo que llevaba reconcomiéndome por dentro desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Pero cuando volví a levantar la cabeza, él estaba allí.

Me sonrió con sus labios perfectos, pero era una sonrisa triste y compungida.

- Nunca me has dicho que necesitaras más.

- Y no... lo necesitaba.- No había pensado en eso, pero ahora que lo decía...- No hasta ahora.

- ¿Y el porqué del cambio?

¿Era ira lo que había en sus ojos? Nunca antes me había pedido explicaciones de nada.

- No lo sé con certeza, pero quizá sólo es que después de casi un año de relación... Soy humana. Para mí eso sí que es demasiado tiempo.- Lo último lo añadí con demasiada intención marcada en el tono de mi voz.

- ¡Ah, vale! Sólo es lo de siempre.- Se resignó y negó con la cabeza.- Ya sabes cuales son mis condiciones.

Se levantó, súbitamente enfadado y se fue hacia la casa.

Me quedé mirando su espalda, viendo como se alejaba de forma deliberadamente lenta.

- Alice te está esperando- dijo sin siquiera mirarme.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro:

- La he fastidiado. Se ha enfadado y esta vez en serio.

- Sabes lo mucho que lo perturba la idea de que te transformes.

- Ya, pero... ¡Quiero ser como él!

- Si yo te entiendo y que esto se haya alargado tanto me parece bastante absurdo.

Alice me miró desde el otro lado del sofá y torció la boca, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya se había resignado a la tozudez de su hermano.

- Sólo piensa en la estupidez esa del matrimonio. ¿Qué le pasa¿Necesita un "sí, quiero" para saber que quiero pasar la eternidad con él¿No le he dado ya suficientes muestras de mi amor¿Por qué quiere un papel firmado que lo diga?

Solté de golpe todo lo que pensaba sobre la idea de Edward de tener que casarnos para poder transformarme.

- Piensa que has herido su ego. No creo que fuera demasiado fácil para él volver después de todo ese tiempo, pensando que quizá ya le habías olvidado, y pedirte que te casaras con él. Y encima tú le dices que no y te niegas hasta a hablar del tema. En el fondo es más humano de lo que tú y él mismo creéis.

Necesitaba pensar en esas últimas palabras de Alice.

Estuvimos un buen rato sólo mirándonos. De pronto lo entendí todo. La humanidad de Edward... esa era la clave.

- ¡Ya lo tengo!- Estaba eufórica por haber encontrado la solución.

- ¿El qué?- Alice, en cambio, estaba bastante desconcertada.

- ¿Dónde crees que estará¿En su habitación?- dije levantándome de un salto y acercándome a la puerta. Había decidido que Edward sería el primero en oírlo.

- Supongo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Ya te lo contaré.

Me acerqué corriendo a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, lo que acabó de descentrarla.

- Gracias Alice, sin ti no lo habría conseguido. Luego te cuento.

- Hasta luego.

Subí al último piso y respiré hondo antes de llamar a la puerta. La abrí con deliberada lentitud.

- ¿Se puede?

Al abrirla me golpeó un gran estruendo de algo que parecía música rock o quizá algo más fuerte. La canción me sonaba, por lo que supuse que debía ser un grupo conocido y moderno. Me asombró lo bien insonorizada que estaba la habitación, porque desde fuera nunca habría imaginado siquiera que tuviera el equipo encendido.

- Pasa.- Le dio a un botón del mando que tenía en la mano y la música se apagó por completo.

- Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante.- Seguía igual de ilusionada por mi descubrimiento, pero su tono frío consiguió que me apagara un poco.

- A ver, ilumíname.- Sonaba tan pedante, tan desagradable que se me quitaron incluso las ganas de contarle nada. Pero sacudí la cabeza, disipando esos pensamientos.

Decidí soltarlo de golpe, sin andarme por las ramas, eso con Edward no funcionaba.

- Cásate conmigo.

- ¿Qué?- Había conseguido sorprenderle.

- Quiero casarme conmigo.

- No, Bella.- Negó rotundamente.

- ¿Cómo que no?- Ahora la que estaba atónita era yo.

- Que yo no quiero que te cases conmigo sólo para que yo acceda a transformarte.

Resoplé indignada. Ya estaba sacando conclusiones por su cuenta; con lo que me había costado llegar a mi descubrimiento.

- No lo hago por eso, tonto.

- ¿Entonces? Hace un rato no querías ni oír hablar del tema.

- Es que hace un rato no pensaba como ahora.

Me acerqué a él y me senté en sus rodillas, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

- ¿Y cómo piensas ahora?- Volvía a estar interesado en lo que le estaba diciendo.

- No sé muy bien como empezar... A ver...

Me tomé un par de segundos más para aclarar mis ideas.

- Tú quieres que nos casemos y yo quiero que me transformes en vampiro. ¿No es irónico?- Por su cara él no lo encontraba exactamente tan divertido como yo...- Tú, el vampiro, ansías lo humano y yo, la humana, lo que más deseo es ser vampiro.

Sonreí superficialmente para quitarle importancia al tema.

- Así que a la conclusión que he llegado es que deberíamos hacer las dos cosas. Cuando los humanos quieren unirse para siempre, aunque la mayoría de las veces no sea así, se casan; y para que tú y yo podamos estar unidos siempre- recalqué la palabra- tú tienes que transformarme. Primero nos casaremos, unión humana, y luego me transformarás, unión vampírica y eterna.

Dije la última frase sólo para explicar y remarcar mi idea, por si no lo había entendido bien antes.

- Vaya, cuando piensas me asombras.

- ¡Ehhh!- Me quejé por su grosería.

- Entonces... ¿ya no piensas que el matrimonio vaya a acabar con lo nuestro?

- No. Yo te quiero¿por qué iba a cambiar eso unos papeles? De verdad que quiero casarme contigo.

Sonrió enseñando todos sus perfectos dientes.

- Me haces tan feliz.

Y en un gesto muy humano me atrajo hacia sí y hundió la cara en mi pelo.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos cambiado de posición. En esos momentos estábamos tumbados en el sofá, yo encima de él, recostando la cabeza contra su frío pecho. Notaba el movimiento lento y acompasado de su respiración, que hacía que su cuerpo se moviera debajo del mío. Me acariciaba el pelo, que caía en cascada sobre mi espalda. Enredaba sus dedos en mis rizos, dándome suaves tirones. Deslizó distraídamente las manos por mi espalda hasta que me estremecí cuando llegó al sitio donde no tapaba la camiseta, pero sólo fue por el contacto de sus helados dedos con mi piel. Estaba tranquilo, relajado y con una media sonrisilla pícara en sus perfectos labios.

No hablábamos, con él sobraban las palabras. Cuando eres capaz de comunicarte con alguien sólo empleando una mirada es mucho más fácil el entendimiento.

De repente se puso tenso y noté el cambio en su respiración. Apoyé las manos en su pecho para levantarme y mirarle a la cara desde arriba. Escruté su expresión, pero no me dio tiempo a hacerlo detalladamente, ya que décimas de segundo después estaba sentada en el sofá y Edward en la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Dónde vas?

- Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de lo de esta tarde.

- Pero... ¿Ahora?

- Sí, además, tú deberías ir a arreglarte.

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- Me quejé, aún sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

- Te prometo que estaré en la puerta y preparado para irnos a las seis menos cuarto, ni un segundo después.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

- ¿Y me vas a dejar aquí sola?

- No estás sola, está Alice.

- Ya, pero...- Puse morritos de niña pequeña y le miré con mi expresión más suplicante.

- Además, si vas a estar arreglándote no vas a estar conmigo.

Eso acabó de convencerme, aunque no me hacía ninguna gracia que se fuera sin siquiera decirme a donde. Pareció leerme la mente, aunque no pudiera realmente, porque lo siguiente que dijo fue:

- Luego te contaré lo que voy a ir a hacer, cuando nos volvamos a ver.

- Vale.- Me resigné, sabiendo que no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

- Me voy, que tengo menos de tres horas y muchas cosas que hacer.

Cerró la puerta por fuera.

- ¡No me has dado un beso!- Grité de forma inconsciente, sin pensar que con semejante alarido me habrían oído hasta Esme y Carlisle que estaban tumbados en el bosque cercano a la casa.

Me volví a tumbar en el sofá y cerré los ojos para reflexionar sobre lo de la boda. Pero noté el suave roce de sus labios, me embriagó su olor y mi corazón se desbocó, todo a un tiempo. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

- Adiós Bella- dijo con su voz aterciopelada y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y no podía concentrarme en nada en concreto. Sonreí tontamente, suspirando cada escasos segundos.

- Bella, tenemos que prepararnos.- Alice me miraba desde el umbral de la puerta abierta.

- Oh, sí.

Me levanté y seguí a Alice hasta su habitación.

- ¿Lo has arreglado con Edward? Por tu cara parece que sí...

Asentí tímidamente. Ya habíamos llegado al piso de abajo y pasé por la puerta que Alice mantenía abierta. Entré sin mirar alrededor y me senté en el sofá. Tenía que ducharme y lavarme el pelo. Esperaba que Alice me ayudara a peinarme, aunque todavía no había decidido si lo quería liso o rizado, suelto o recogido.

- ¿Y?- Estaba ansiosa por saberlo todo, en su cara se reflejaba el nerviosismo y las ganas de que se lo contara con todo detalle.- Aunque, bueno, he visto algo y el resto creo que puedo intuirlo...- Añadió con una falsa modestia.

- ¡Nos casamos!- Casi grité de alegría.

Había decidido que realmente quería casarme, porque Edward quería y le hacía feliz, así que... ¿qué importaba firmar unos papeles?

- Qué bien, va a haber fiesta.- Jasper me sobresaltó, no sabía que estaba en la habitación cuando entré.

Miré hacia la ventana, donde estaba sentado en una silla de oficina medio escondido detrás de una estantería. Me sonrió con una mueca socarrona muy típica en él.

Después de tanto tiempo con ellos había aprendido a quererlos a cada uno por lo que eran: únicos. Todos vampiros, pero tan diferentes unos de otros.

Alice rió y me abrazó.

- Por fin vas a ser una de los nuestros, oficialmente. Además, si mi hermano cumple su promesa, dentro de poco podré llamarte a ti también hermana.

Siguió correteando por la habitación, loca por la excitación que le producía todo aquello. Paró en seco y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

- ¡Ve a ducharte!- dijo con demasiada energía.- ¿Cómo quieres que te arregle el pelo si no te lo lavas?

- Voy- me levanté del sofá sin discutir y me fui al piso de arriba, donde estaba el único cuarto de baño de la casa. Tenía comprobado que lo usaban muy pocas veces, sobretodo para darse una ducha rápida si se ensuciaban con tierra o algo similar. Al fin y al cabo, los vampiros no sudan.

Dejé que el agua caliente me relajara los músculos de la espalda. Me lavé el pelo y salí de la ducha, enroscándome en una toalla fuertemente para no perder calor. Alice había tenido la precaución de darme una camiseta de tirantes y con gran escote para no estropearme el pelo al quitármela.

Cuando volví a su habitación, tenía el secador en una mano y el cepillo en la otra.

- Muy bien, he decidido que te lo voy a alisar, nunca te he visto con el pelo completamente planchado.

Al acabar lo único que se me ocurrió pensar fue: "Guau". Mi pelo caía a ambos lados de mi cara sin el más mínimo rastro de los bucles rebeldes que solía tener. Alice cogió unas horquillas con pequeños diamantes incrustados y recogió los mechones que tenía sobre la cara. Era increíble el buen trabajo que había hecho, yo jamás hubiera conseguido domar mi cabello de aquella forma.

- Vaya Bella, vas a deslumbrarlos a todos.

Jasper paseó por detrás de mí, mirando de forma crítica desde cada ángulo.

- Realmente bien- murmuró al retirarse hasta el sofá.

- ¿Te gusta?- Me preguntó finalmente Alice.

- ¡Sí! Es genial.- No se podía describir mejor.

Sonrió orgullosa y confesó:

- No es obra de mi imaginación, te vi así el día de tu boda, con ese mismo peinado.

- ¿El día de mi boda¿Tú ya sabías que nos casaríamos?

- No exactamente, pero bueno, Edward...

Hizo un gesto con la mano de forma condescendiente y se dispuso a retocarse el "despeinado" pelo negro.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y bufó ligeramente.

- Mujeres- musitó para sí.

Alice alzó una ceja y le miró a través del espejo.

- ¿Sí?

- Nada, nada. Me voy a vestir. Daos prisa, queda menos de media hora para irnos.

Cuando salió de la habitación me acerqué al armario y de entre la ropa de Alice saqué mi vestido para aquella tarde-noche. Me lo puse con delicadeza e intentando no mancharlo, ya que Alice ya me había maquillado. Me coloqué los zapatos y me miré al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la cara interna de la puerta del armario.

Me sentía realmente guapa.

Mientras Alice terminaba de arreglarse subí a ver si Edward había vuelto ya. Su habitación estaba vacía. Faltaba menos de un cuarto de hora para que se acabara el plazo que había puesto antes de irse. Me senté en el sofá y miré la pared recubierta de discos. Me lo imaginé yendo a comprar cada uno de ellos en su momento de lanzamiento y me estremecí. Allí había discos con más de cien años.

En ese momento entró Edward en la habitación, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Se paró en seco y me miró.

- Estás... preciosa.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y agarré los extremos de la falda del vestido, balanceándome como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Te gusta de verdad?

- Me encanta.- Y en ese momento lo tenía sobre mí, agarrándome por la cintura y besando mi cuello.

- Para, para, para. El maquillaje.- contesté a su muda pregunta.

Resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Se fue a su armario y sacó un traje negro inmaculado y una camisa blanca. Se vistió tan rápido que no pude apreciar ni un trozo de su nívea piel.

- Ya estoy listo. Aunque a tu lado...

- A mi lado sigues pareciendo un modelo. Anda, vamos- dije exasperada por su modestia.

Nos metimos en el coche, donde ya estaban Jasper y Alice en los asientos traseros. El resto iban en el Mercedes. Pusimos rumbo al instituto y mucho antes de las seis ya estábamos allí. Definitivamente odiaba la forma de conducir de Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco:

Llegamos a la puerta de la cafetería, donde parecía estar congregado todo el mundo. Todos llevaban ya sus togas y me acordé del año pasado. Yo aún llevaba la escayola y por eso me sentaron en una silla y me dejaron allí toda la tarde, aunque Edward pasó la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo. Cuando Jasper recibió su título de graduación bajó del escenario diciendo: "Ya es el quinto que me dan".

Nos habíamos puesto las togas al salir del coche, para no arrugarlas demasiado. Edward estaba realmente guapo con el color carmesí, aunque me recordó un poco a la sangre. Los tres levábamos los birretes en la mano, pensando en cual sería el mejor momento para ponérselo. Encontré otra cosa por la que estar agradecida a Alice por mi pelo liso: así no se me aplastaría con el birrete. Edward se lo caló perfectamente recto sobre la cabeza, así que le cogí de la punta de atrás y tiré para ponérselo un poco inclinado. Alice me lo colocó con un par de horquillas más por la parte de atrás y ella se lo puso mirándose en el cristal de uno de los cuadros de la cafetería. Estábamos totalmente ridículos, pero vamos, como todos los que estaban con nosotros.

Los otros, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme , se fueron a ocupar sus asientos en el patio delantero del colegio. Había quedado con mi padre en que iría allí a eso de las seis. Supuse que si veía a los Cullen se sentaría con ellos, pero como no me fiaba mucho de él, decidí estar atenta por si le veía aparecer por el aparcamiento.

Alice y Edward se habían ido a recoger los anuarios y a firmar los papeles necesarios para la graduación.

Esperaba ver de un momento a otro el coche de policía. Miré mi reloj; ya eran y diez y todavía no había ni rastro de él.

- ¿No ha llegado aún?- la voz aterciopelada de Edward me sobresaltó.

Negué con la cabeza y tuve que colocarme un poco mejor el birrete, porque se había caído ligeramente hacia un lado.

- No te preocupes, llegará, seguro.

Lo miré, enarcando una ceja, repentinamente escéptica.

- ¿Seguro?

Suspiró sonoramente y cerró los ojos. Se puso muy serio, parecía muy concentrado en algo. Relajó un poco la expresión y asintió.

- Sí, está a pocos metros de la puerta porque puedo oírle.

Sonreí ampliamente, más tranquila gracias a la idea de que mi padre no se había olvidado de mi graduación.

- Humm… Y creo que tienes sorpresa.

- ¿Ah, sí¿El qué?- Pregunté, ansiosa, eso podía significar muchas cosas.

- Si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa- repuso él como si estuviera intentando explicarle a un niño de cinco años que dos y dos son cuatro.

- Pero, pero… ¿no me lo vas a decir?- Puse mi mejor cara de pena para intentar ablandarlo

- Humm… Creo que no.- Sonreía distraídamente.

Maldito vampiro enigmático. Cómo le gustaba hacerse el interesante.

- Mira, ahí está.

En ese momento entraba un pequeño Golf color negro por la puerta del aparcamiento.

- Pero, ese no es el coche de mi padre- me extrañé, pensando que Edward se había equivocado en algo.

- Espera, no seas impaciente.

Las plazas más cercanas al edificio donde nos encontrábamos estaban reservadas para los padres y familiares directos que fueran a ver la entrega de títulos, así que el coche se detuvo delante de mí. Cuando vi quien estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor me dio un vuelco el corazón.

- ¡Mamá!- grité mientras que corría hacia la puerta que estaba abierta en ese momento.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza durante unos momentos y luego nos miramos sin soltarnos los brazos. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta color hueso muy elegante, con bolso y zapatos color violeta. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan guapa, bueno, la verdad es que hacia mucho que no la veía. Phil me tocó el hombro y le di dos besos. Si no me equivocaba llevaba el mismo traje que en su boda con mi madre. Sonreí para mis adentros, lo más elegante que solía ir Phil era cuando decidía ponerse botas camperas en lugar de deportivas.

- Hola Phil¿qué tal?- dije cómo fórmula de cortesía, porque acto seguido me volví otra vez hacia mi madre. - ¿Cómo es que habéis venido?

- ¿Cómo no íbamos a venir? Es tu graduación.

- ¿Y tú lo sabías?- Dije amenazadoramente señalando a Charlie.

Éste afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y no me dijiste nada?

- Bella, era una sorpresa- repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto volví a acordarme de Edward y me di la vuelta para buscarle. Le tendí una mano para que se acercara.

- Mamá, tú ya conoces a Edward; y Phil, éste es mi… novio- me costó bastante usar esa palabra.

- Buenas tardes, encantado de conocerte Phil- dijo educadamente tendiéndole la diestra.

Volví a insistir en lo ridículo de la situación: Edward con túnica y birrete conociendo al marido de mi madre.

- Bueno, creo que deberíais iros¿no?- dijo mi madre después de que se estrecharan la mano y Phil soltara a Edward como si le hubiera dado calambre y el último tuviera que disculparse diciendo que con los nervios le bajaba la temperatura del cuerpo.- Luego nos vemos, Bella, que tenemos cosas de que hablar.

- Por supuesto mamá, hasta luego.

Sacudimos la mano como despedida y Edward y yo entramos a la cafetería. Allí nos encontramos a todos nuestros compañeros y se produjo el típico intercambio de anuarios, donde todo el mundo firma a todo el mundo como si se conocieran de toda la vida aunque sólo se hubieran dicho "Hola" el primer día del curso.

Le cogí la mano a Edward cuando anunciaron que debíamos salir ya para que comenzara la ceremonia. Estaba repentinamente nerviosa y me sudaban las manos. Alice, a mi lado, me apretó el hombro suavemente para darme ánimos.

- Me voy a caer. Voy a tropezar con el bajo de la toga en los escalones y me la voy a pegar antes de poder recoger el título.

- No seas ridícula, Bella. Tranquilízate.

Le miré con expresión preocupada y un puchero en los labios.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No es sólo eso¿verdad?

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Dime¿qué más te preocupa?

- Que todo se acaba.

- ¿Acaba?- Frunció el ceño- ¿A qué te refieres?

No sé por qué aquello me afectaba tanto, realmente era lo que deseaba desde que Edward volvió.

- El colegio, el vivir con Charlie…

- ¿Y eso te hace estar tan nerviosa?

- Es que…- Me daba mucha vergüenza decírselo, pero en cuanto me miró fijamente con esos ojos que me quemaban hasta el alma., supe que no tenía más remedio que soltárselo.- Empieza mi vida contigo, mi "otra" vida¿entiendes?- continué sin que pudiera añadir él nada.- Antes de seis meses, espero que cumplas tu promesa, viviremos juntos y para siempre.

- ¿Y eso te turba tanto?- Parecía desconcertado y dolido.

- ¡No!

Alcé la voz repentinamente, porque hasta entonces hablábamos casi en susurros.

- No te entiendo, la verdad.

- No me preocupa el que vivamos juntos, ni la eternidad, sólo que considero este día como el fin de mi vida pasada y el principio de mi futura vida, de la libertad para estar contigo cuando y como quiera.

- Bella, deja de pensar en cosas raras. Luego hablamos¿vale?- Sonreía como quitándose un peso de encima.

Asentí con la cabeza y me puse de puntillas para poder besarle los labios.

Salimos de la cafetería en fila india; yo iba entre Edward y Alice. Al salir al patio desfilamos por delante de todo el público, que estaba distribuido en dos columnas de sillas de unas diez filas cada una, y nos sentamos en la primera hilera. Delante de nosotros había un estrado con un pequeño atril y un micrófono. Salió el director del colegio detrás de los alumnos y se subió a la tarima. Ajustó el micrófono a su altura y se aclaró la garganta sonoramente. Dio un breve discurso acerca del fin de la etapa, lo que hizo que Edward me mirara divertido, y sobre el compañerismo y lo que deberíamos de llevarnos de estos años vividos para ponerlo en práctica durante el futuro y la vida adulta.

Yo sólo pensaba que de este período me llevaba muy pocas cosas, aparte de los conocimientos adquiridos y esas cosas. Lo que se podía decir que había conseguido era a Edward y a mi nueva "familia". Y eso no era poco; no había que menospreciarlo.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, había terminado ya su perorata y empezaba a nombrar alumnos.

- Tyler Crowley. – Tyler salió y cogió su título, sonriendo orgulloso.

- Alice Cullen.- Dio un pequeño suspiro y subió al estrado, muy sonriente.

- Edward Cullen.- "A por el cuarto" susurró y me guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse.

Sonrió y tendió la mano, recogiendo el diploma, mientras con la otra mano se cambiaba la borla de un lado a otro del birrete, como marcaba la tradición.

Siguieron diciendo los nombres de mis compañeros, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Lauren…

- Isabella Swan.

Por fin, pensé. Me parecía llevar allí, pegada a la silla, una eternidad. Fui despacio hacia la tarima, no quería tropezarme y montar una escena. Subí los dos peldaños sin incidencia alguna y sonreí, contenta por no ser recordada como la patosa que se cayó en su graduación delante de todos mientras recogía el diploma. Alargué la mano para cogerlo y me cambié la borla, mirando a mi padre que llevaba mi cámara y me estaba sacando una foto.

Quedaban cuatro o cinco chicos, así que la ceremonia acabó unos cinco minutos después.

Edward me esperaba a los pocos metros y me abrazó cuando llegué hasta él, sonriendo ampliamente.

Cuando Angela, la última, llegó, alguien gritó: "¡Por la promoción del 2007!" y todos tiramos nuestros birretes al aire.

Se fueron retirando las sillas hacia los laterales y sacaron las mesas con el cóctel que ofrecía el instituto.

Nos reunimos con los Cullen y les hice señas a mis padres para que se acercaran a nosotros. Mi madre se sentía un poco violenta, pues ni siquiera los había conocido aquella vez en el hospital y no parecía muy interesada en conocer a la familia del novio de su hija, quizá porque aquello lo hacía todo mucho más formal. Los presenté de forma cortés y como no parecía que el tema de conversación fuera a ser muy fluido, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir la primera tontería que me vino a la cabeza.

- Phil¿sabías que a los Cullen les gusta jugar al béisbol?

Jasper y Emmett me miraron y sonrieron.

- Me ha dicho Bella que juegas en la liga profesional- empezó Carlisle, fingiendo interés.

- Oh, sí. Acabo de fichar por…

Phil empezó a soltar su particular discurso sobre como había llegado a donde estaba en ese momento. Cuando se calló por un momento para tomar aire, mi padre se movió inquieto y sonrió, comenzando a decir:

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos darle a Bella su regalo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Aquello sí que no me lo esperaba, menudo día que llevaba…

- Tu regalo, hemos colaborado todos, así que no nos eches la bronca¿vale?- esta vez fue Alice la que habló.

No pude resistirme más y sonreí, complacida. Miré a Edward que me guiñó un ojo y me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano.

- Vamos- me insistió Charlie y me arrastró, literalmente, hasta el aparcamiento.- Es el del lazo.

No sabía a que se refería¿qué podía haber en un aparcamiento que pudieran regalarme? Al momento caí en la cuenta de lo idiota que había sido esa pregunta y vi un pequeño coche amarillo con un lazo azul en la parte de arriba. Grité de la emoción y corrí hacia el coche. Me tapé la boca con las manos, reprimiendo otro chillido y me fijé más detalladamente en él. Era un Audi dos plazas con la tapicería en cuero negro.

- Lo elegí yo.- Me dijo Edward, que había llegado hasta mi lado.

Me dieron ganas de besarle y abrazarle muy fuerte para no soltarlo nunca. Pero decidí que eso sería luego, ya que teníamos demasiados espectadores. Vale, quizá si me hubieran dado a elegir entre varias cosas, no hubiera elegido el coche, porque realmente me gustaba el mío y no quería cambiarlo, pero ahora que tenía esta preciosidad delante no podía negar que esto era otra cosa.

- Es un Audi TT y… ¡es descapotable!- Estaba casi más ilusionado que yo y creo que intuía la razón.

- ¡Es mío! Que te veo las intencones…

- Entonces¿no me vas a dejar usarlo?- Me miró desde arriba con cara de pena, pero me mantuve firme.

- No. Bueno, sólo un poquito y cuando yo no esté en condiciones de conducir, nada más.

Alice llegó correteando con Jasper detrás y se rió, dando saltitos de alegría.

- Corre mucho, Bella, para cuando te conviertas en uno de nosotros y adores la velocidad.- Me dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Edward la miró muy mal y yo le tiré de la manga suavemente.

- Lo prometiste.

- Sí, sí, sólo… que me cuenta hacerme a la idea.

Volvimos al patio y estuvimos allí un rato más. Ya nos habíamos quitado las togas cuando regresamos al aparcamiento para despedirnos.

- Vamos, Bella¿vas a venir a casa ahora, no?- Mi padre me preguntó sin importarle mucho la respuesta, pues ya me había pasado posesivamente el brazo por los hombros y me empujaba hacia mi nuevo coche.

- Sí, supongo…- le contesté vagamente.

- Charlie- le llamó Edward- ¿puedo… puedo llevarme a Bella esta noche?

- No, aún sigue castigada y además está aquí su madre, querrá estar con ella.

Mi padre volvió a darse la vuelta y yo miré suplicante a Edward por encima del hombro.

- Charlie, por favor, volverá pronto a casa, lo prometo. Además, sólo vamos a estar un rato en mi casa.

- Por favor, Charlie.- Se unió Alice a la petición.

Mi padre me miró y acabó bajando la cabeza, rendido. Sonreí contenta.

- Volveré pronto, seguro.

- No dejaré que hagan nada raro- prometió Carlisle para tranquilizarlo.

- Está bien.

Me soltó y yo me alejé de él y me despedí con la mano de mi madre. Edward me cogió por la cintura y nos fuimos en dirección opuesta.

- Alice, llévate el Volvo, nos vemos allí.

Le tiró las llaves, que agarró al vuelo.

- Vamos, a estrenar tu nuevo coche.

Me apreté contra él y caminamos muy juntos. Me dejó conducir a mí, como era lógico, y cuando iba a torcer para entrar en el camino y aparcar detrás de su casa, cogió el volante y me dijo que parara.

- Déjalo aquí, vamos a pie, no te pienso meter en casa tan pronto.

Estaba totalmente desconcertada; Edward odiaba que entráramos en el bosque de noche.

- Edward¿dónde vamos?

Ya estábamos en mitad del sendero que se internaba en los árboles.

- Tranquila, confía en mí.

¡Qué facil parecía todo cuando pronunciaba esa frase!

Paramos a los pocos metros y oí a los otros parar el coche y moverse por el jardín.

- ¿Qué pasa?- lo encaré con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- ¿Sabes que te quiero?

- Sí, y yo a ti. Mucho, además.

- Y que eres mi vida¿verdad?

- ¿De qué va todo esto?- De repente todo encajó, cada vez que se ponía tan intenso me entraba el pánico.- Te vas¿no? Vas a volver a dejarme.

- ¡¿Qué?! Eh… ¡No¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Y justamente hoy…- masculló la última parte para sí.

- ¿Cómo que hoy?- Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

- ¿Estás dispuesta a tener una vida eterna?

- ¿Qué?- No, no podía ser… ¿ya? Me negaba a hacerme ilusiones para que luego volviera a cambiar de opinión.

De repente se iluminó el cielo y Edward sonrió.

- Creo que eso es la señal.

- ¿Señal¿Qué señal?

- Bella¿quieres dejar de preguntar? Déjate llevar. Vamos.

Me cogió la mano y me sacó de allí, de vuelta a su casa. Cuando llegamos a la parte de atrás del edificio me quedé muda. Estaba todo el suelo cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas y dos grandes postes de luz iluminaban el jardín. Había un pequeño altar y un señor muy mayor de piel apergaminada estaba sobre él. Los Cullen estaban sentados en las sillas que había alrededor del altar y sonreían mucho, incluso Rosalie.

- Se llama Pedjo y se ha ofrecido a casarnos esta misma noche.- Me susurró Edward al oído.

La emoción me embargó y no fui capaz de mover ningún músculo de mi cuerpo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis:

El viejo vampiro alzó las blancas manos haciéndonos gestos para que nos acercáramos. Edward tiró suavemente de mí para que nos moviéramos, pero yo era incapaz de dar un paso. Estaba completamente petrificada. Miré el altar una vez más y luego a Edward, pasando por cada uno de los Cullen.

No podía creérmelo, en menos de tres horas había sido capaz de montar una boda. Después de la sorpresa del coche, esto acabó de conmocionarme.

Levanté la cabeza para volver a clavar mis ojos en los suyos. Su mirada irradiaba ilusión y nerviosismo. Sus labios estaban curvados en una gran sonrisa y me miraba con tal dulzura que no pude reprimir que un par de lágrimas rodaran silenciosas por mis mejillas.

Insistió en tirar de mi mano para que nos acercáramos, pero yo me retraje aún más y di un par de pasos en sentido opuesto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?- dijo preocupado.

- No… no puedo hacerlo.- las palabras salieron de mis labios a borbotones.

- ¡¿Qué?!- su expresión había cambiado radicalmente, ahora lo único que podía ver en sus ojos era incredulidad y un rastro de enfado.- ¿Por qué¿Qué pasa? Oh… vaya…- ahora se tornó en desasosiego.- Ya no me…- Se trabó, tragando saliva notoriamente- Has cambiado de idea respecto a lo que me has dicho esta tarde.

Apartó la cabeza, mirando al suelo y supe que si hubiera podido llorar, en ese momento estaría enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- ¡No!- soné demasiado desesperada porque no creyera eso último que acababa de decir.

- ¿Entonces?- dijo, volviéndome a mirar a la cara.

- Esto no es lo que yo había imaginado…

Su expresión se relajó y me cogió la otra mano, colocándose frente a mí.

- Yo sólo quería sorprenderte. Además, me dijiste que tus padres no aceptarían que te casaras tan joven, así que supuse que lo mejor sería una boda secreta.

- Mis padres…- Había sido lo único en lo que no había pensado hasta ese momento.

- ¿Te disgusta que no estén?

- No… no es eso… Esto es algo entre tú y yo.

Los dos sonreímos, aliviados al fin de que eso al menos hubiera quedado claro.

- Entonces¿vamos?

Vacilé otra vez y Edward volvió a mirarme, exasperado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Y sé sincera, por favor, si quieres que suspendamos esto…

- Es que…- Dudé, sabía que se iba a reír de mí- No tengo un vestido de novia.- Dije casi en un susurro, esperando que sus carcajadas no se oyeran muy lejos.

Había sido el sueño de toda mi vida, quería tener un vestido bonito que enseñar a la gente años después. Un vestido blanco o color marfil, con entramado de encaje en el corpiño y una cola muy larga que tuvieran que llevarme tres niños vestidos también de blanco. Me quedaba tonta mirando los escaparates de las tiendas con modelos nupciales y cuando mi madre se casó por segunda vez, me llevó a que eligiera el vestido con ella, sabiendo que me encantaban.

Aunque lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas, acabó riéndose, pero yo me mantuve seria, avergonzada por mis caprichos.

- ¿Es sólo eso?- me preguntó cuando se serenó.

Asentí tímidamente.

- Estás preciosa, ni el más maravilloso de los trajes te haría más bella de lo que lo estás ahora para mí. Eres lo más bonito que hay en mi mundo. Y te aseguro que nada podrá reemplazarlo jamás.

Me abracé a él con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de reunir, apretándome contra su duro cuerpo. Me correspondió y enredo sus dedos en mi pelo, inhalando su aroma. Cuando nos separamos fui yo esta vez la que tiró de él hacia el altar.

- Luego tendrás que contarme como has montado todo esto- le susurré mientras nos acercábamos.

Se limitó a sonreír como toda respuesta. Llegamos hasta donde estaba Pedjo y nos detuvimos. El vampiro empezó a hablar, presentándonos como se hace en este tipo de ceremonias. Yo no conseguía concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo, pues mi mente volaba de Edward y lo maravilloso que era, a cómo iba a explicarles a mis padres mi nueva situación. No habíamos hablado todavía de ello, pero tampoco había muchas alternativas. Fingiríamos que nos íbamos a la universidad y así yo tendría una excusa para vivir con Edward sin que mi padre pusiera el grito en el cielo. Aunque incluso a ese plan yo le veía demasiados cabos sueltos, como que tendríamos que cambiarnos de casa si no queríamos que mi padre nos descubriera, ya que si siguiéramos viviendo en Forks, alguien acabaría viéndonos y contándoselo al jefe de policía Swan.

Llegó el momento del intercambio de anillos y yo volví al mundo real, dándome cuenta de donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo. Carlisle se acercó y sacó del bolsillo de la americana una bolsita de ante de color azul oscuro. Colocó el contenido encima de una bandeja que había sobre el altar, entre Edward y yo. Uno era notablemente más grande que el otro. Ambos eran de oro con una pequeña filigrana simulando olas. Me quedé con la boca abierta al ver nuestras alianzas, tan sobrias pero al mismo tiempo tan perfectas.

Edward me cogió la mano, separando mis dedos para poder colocármela en el anular, mientras decía las palabras típicas con toda la cantidad de promesas que se hacen. Pero en ese momento unos aplausos pausados nos desconcentraron. Edward se puso tenso a mi lado. Oí como un gruñido salía de su pecho y se me erizó el pelo de la nuca. Me acerqué a él instintivamente, cuando Edward adoptaba esa posición yo ya me olía el peligro.

- Qué entrañable, una boda.- Dijo una voz entre los árboles que nos rodeaban.

Nunca antes la había escuchado hablar, pero en ese momento supe quien era la propietaria de ese suave y ponzoñoso timbre. Victoria no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en el jardín. Tras ella iban cuatro personas más, tres hombre y otra mujer, todos morenos y de facciones duras, pero de tez blanquecina y semitransparente. Lo primero que hice nada más verles fue fijarme en sus ojos. Todos eran del color del rubí, y estaban claramente hambrientos.

Volví a mirar a Victoria. Ese rostro había nutrido buena parte de mis pesadillas, mitigadas ahora que estaba Edward a mi lado, pero aún así recurrentes. La melena roja le caía sobre su rostro salvaje y sus andares felinos volvieron a sobrecogerme como la otra vez que había estado tan cerca de ella.

Pedjo se había deslizado hacia la casa, apartándose del peligro y casi odié al viejo vampiro por ser tan cobarde y no querer entrometerse en el altercado.

Todos los Cullen se habían puesto en pie y nos rodeaban a Edward y a mí, pero a una cierta distancia. Emmett se había puesto en posición de ataque, enfrentándose al que tenía más cerca, un hombre alto y de complexión también fuerte, aunque no tanto como él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Carlisle intentó dialogar con ella, quizá para darse tiempo a pensar un plan para poder salir de la situación.

- ¿Que qué hago aquí?- Se mofó Victoria.- Está muy claro¿no? Vengo a acabar el trabajo, a hacer lo que debería haber hecho aquella vez en el acantilado.

- Has irrumpido en mi jardín, en una ceremonia privada, y con otras personas que ni siquiera conocemos.- Carlisle seguía manteniendo un tono relajado.

- No creerías que soy tan tonta, o tan descuidada, de aparecer delante de todos vosotros sin nadie que me vaya a ayudar. Soy una mujer destrozada por la pérdida de un hombre al que vosotros matasteis y busco venganza, no suicidarme.

Se oyeron varias risas entre los recién llegados. Noté una mano en mi hombro y me di la vuelta para ver a Alice cubriéndome por detrás. Me sentí protegida, sabiendo que cada uno de ellos arriesgaría su propio bienestar sólo para que a mí no me pasara nada.

A continuación se sucedieron varias cosas de las que apenas fui consciente. Victoria hizo una señal y todos los vampiros se dispusieron a luchar, abalanzándose sobre los Cullen. Edward me agarró por la cintura y me levantó del suelo, apretándome contra su pecho para que nada pudiera herirme. A mí sólo me dio tiempo a alargar una mano y coger los dos anillos que reposaban sobre la bandejita de plata que había sobre el altar. Corrió hasta mi coche y me arrojó al asiento del copiloto desde la puerta contraria. Él cogió el volante y nos alejamos de allí por el camino que habíamos recorrido para llegar hacia apenas una hora.

Miré por la ventanilla hacia la casa y pude ver como los Cullen se habían enzarzado en una gran batalla con los otros vampiros. Contemplé como la aguja del velocímetro sobrepasaba los doscientos kilómetros por hora y giré la cabeza para ver el borrón que era el bosque a nuestro alrededor aún estando bien iluminado por las luces del jardín de los Cullen.

La cara de Edward estaba crispada y podía ver como sus ojos se empequeñecían por la rabia y el odio. No se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa para tranquilizarle que intentar hablar con él, aunque yo estaba aterrorizada y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de siquiera articular palabra.

- ¿Cómo sabía que…?- comencé, dubitativa.

- Ha sido culpa mía. No estuve atento. Si hubiera estado concentrado los hubiera oído al acercarse.- se recriminó a sí mismo.

- ¡¿Qué¡Claro que no es culpa tuya! Te estabas casando, se suponía que al menos en ese momento no tenías por qué estar atento a si se acerca una loca peligrosa. Date un respiro. No todo es culpa tuya.

Mis palabras salieron a borbotones, dejando atrás toda la duda para pasar al enfado por su afán de protegerme. Es cierto que normalmente estaba bastante cómoda cuando trataba de protegerme de cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederme, pero en esos momentos no entendí la razón por la que se tenía que echar las culpas de todo.

- Vaya…- desvió la mirada y posó sus ojos en mí.

- ¡La carretera!- dije preocupada por la velocidad a la que íbamos. Ya no le reprendía para que fuera más despacio, pero aún así me seguía preocupando convertirme en galleta.

- Lo siento.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Creo que de momento tenemos vía libre. No se ha dado cuenta de que nos hemos ido en el coche, piensa que estamos escondidos en algún lugar del bosque.

- Está bien- dije, concentrándome yo también en algo que pudiéramos hacer.- No me puedes llevar a casa- pensé en alto- porque allí será el primer sitio en el que mirará. Con un poco de suerte mis padres seguirán cenando en el restaurante de Port Angeles y no regresarán hasta bien entrada la noche. Tampoco podemos ir muy lejos… porque… pensamos volver¿no?

- No lo sé, Bella, dependiendo de las noticias que me dé Carlisle. Creo que deberíamos ir a Denali, por lo menos de momento. O intentar ocultarnos en Seattle. No- negó con la cabeza, desechando la idea.- Vamos a ver a Tanya. Allí por lo menos tendremos ayuda si la necesitamos.

Estuvimos unos momentos sin decirnos nada, mirando al frente.

- Edward…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué… por qué Alice no vio lo que iba a pasar y nos previno?

Se quedó callado y frunció los labios.

- Supongo que ella tampoco estaría pendiente de sus poderes. Las visiones de Alice no aparecen de la nada, necesita concentrarse para saber si va a pasar algo. Ha sido culpa mía, porque se supone que yo "oigo" todo lo de alrededor, debería haber prestado un poc de atención para saber que…

- ¡Deja de repetir eso! Tú también te mereces algo de descanso.

Me crucé de brazos y di el tema por zanjado. El velocímetro había bajado a ciento ochenta y yo intentaba concentrarme en algo que estuviera dentro del coche para no notar a la velocidad que pasaban los árboles a mi derecha.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete:

Me desperté sobresaltada. Abrí los ojos pensando que frente a mí iba a ver la melena roja y desgreñada de Victoria; pero sólo había una carretera rodeada por árboles. Era de noche todavía y la luna se veía clara delante de nosotros.

Me moví en mi asiento y Edward me miró.

estás despierta.

Sí. He soñado contigo- dije, acordándome de repente.

Lo sé. Has dicho mi nombre y el de Victoria. Luego empezaste a gemir y… has llorado.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y pude comprobar que allí estaban las lágrimas, delatoras. Intenté reordenar mis pensamientos, pero Edward me interrumpió.

¿Puedo saber que has soñado?- dijo con tono suave.

Tú…- empecé, dubitativa- Íbamos por el bosque, corriendo, y encontrábamos una cabaña. Estaba vacía y nos acurrucamos en un rincón. Hacía mucho frío. A los pocos minutos empezó a nevar y oímos pasos fuera.- Me paré, intentando recordar que había pasado después.- Saliste a mirar qué era y empecé a oír rugidos. Corrí para saber lo que pasaba y tú estabas peleando con Victoria.- Me costaba rememorar lo siguiente.- Y ella… Tú… No sé, mucha sangre, no te movías y yo…- Escondí la cara entre las manos, abatida.

Bella, tranquila, los vampiros no tenemos sangre.- sonrió para quitarle importancia, pero como yo no reaccioné a su broma, me acarició la cabeza con suavidad y añadió- Tranquila, no me va a pasar nada.

Eso no puedes saberlo.- le corté, tozuda.

No seas así. Sabes que es muy difícil que yo muera, o lo que sea que nos pase a nosotros.

Pero no…

Bella, para. No nos va a pasar nada, al menos de momento.- Añadió tajantemente.

Pasamos unos momentos en silencio, sin siquiera mirarnos.

¿Has tenido noticias de Carlisle?- Pregunté tímidamente, temiendo que se hubiera enfadado.

No, todavía no; pero supongo que es aún es pronto. Sólo hace tres horas que nos hemos ido.

Me miró y sonrió. Llevé mi mano hasta la suya, colocada sobre su pierna y le acaricié. El sueño había sido tan vívido que aún podía verlo tendido entre mis brazos y mirándome sin verme con los ojos vidriosos. Nunca me perdonaría que le pasara algo por mi culpa.

El timbre del móvil de Edward me sobresaltó. Lo cogió con la mano que yo sostenía, por lo que retiré la mía hasta mi regazo.

Sí, soy yo. Estamos bien, camino de Denali, a unos cuatrocientos kilómetros. ¿Y vosotros?- Estuvo en silencio un rato que a mí me pareció una eternidad y asintió un par de veces.- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- Parecía contrariado- Oh… Está bien. Habla con Charlie, dile que me la he llevado un par de día de viaje a… no sé, donde se te ocurra. Sí regalo de graduación. Vale, responsabilidad tuya. Está bien, está bien. Hablamos. Adiós.

Cerró el móvil con un golpe seco y lo dejó en la bandeja.

¿Qué pasa?- dije al ver que no se decidía a hablarme.

Espera.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que paró en una vía de servicio. Salió del coche sin decirme nada y se fue a hablar con el responsable de la gasolinera. Mientras llenaba el depósito, e otro le estaba explicando algo con multitud de gestos. Odiaba cuando Edward hacía las cosas sin contar conmigo para nada. Esperaba que ninguno hubiera salido herido.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el coche se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa, quitándose la corbata.

Tenemos que comprarnos ropa, así no podemos ir a ningún lado y pasar desapercibidos.

¿Me vas a contar ya qué pasa?

Se calló un momento.

Han matado a uno.

¡¿Qué?!- Se me paró el corazón por unos instantes y dejé de respirar.- ¿Quién?

Tranquila, a uno de los otros.

Suspiré, aliviada.

No podemos ir a Denali porque Victoria sabe donde vive la familia de Tanya y nos encontraría.

¿Cómo puede saber donde viven?

Carlisle se lo dijo la otra vez que estuvieron.

Me hundí en el asiento, viéndolo todo negro otra vez.

Acabamos de pasar Vancouver, voy a retroceder para que podamos ir a algún lado y comprar algo de ropa y comida para ti. El de la gasolinera me ha dicho que a unos diez kilómetros al sur de aquí hay una cabaña en la que podríamos pasar un par de días, hasta que se calmen un poco las cosas. Es de los guardabosques, así que no va a haber ningún problema.

¿Y mi padre?

Ya le he dicho a Carlisle que les diga que nos hemos ido de viaje. Ha dicho que él se encarga de todo.

Me va a matar cuando volvamos.

Prefiero que tu padre se enfade conmigo a que Victoria te ponga las manos encima.

¿Y qué pasa si ella va a buscarle?

No hay problema, Alice y Rosalie se van a encargar de vigilar la casa.

Me recosté contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Esperé unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

¿Han herido a alguien?

Creo que Jasper ha tenido algunos problemas, pero ya está bien. Tranquila Bella, somos fuertes.

Vi los carteles que indicaban a Vancouver y nos metimos por la última desviación. Edward echó la capota al aparecer los primeros rayos del sol en el horizonte.

Deberías dormir un rato. Voy a buscar unos grandes almacenes o algo así, pero hasta dentro de bastantes horas no abrirá ninguno.

Asentí dócilmente. Estaba bastante cansada. Cerré los ojos y me recliné en el asiento, echándolo para atrás.

Edward.

¿Sí?

Te quiero.

Yo también. Anda, duérmete.

Me giré en el asiento y me quedé dormida en cuestión de segundos.

Estaba en la cocina de mi casa, preparando la cena, cuando oí dos golpes secos en la ventana. Levanté la vista y pude atisbar como alguien corría por el jardín trasero. Fui hacia la puerta de atrás y la abrí con cautela. Miré a ambos lados y cuando iba a volver a meterme para adentro, apareció Jacob, obstruyendo la puerta. Sonreí y me acerqué para abrazarle, pero se separó rápidamente y me miró con nerviosismo.

Me persiguen.

¿Qué?- me asusté al instante.

Bella, tienes que venir conmigo. Tenemos que protegerte. En La Push no te podrán hacer nada.

Pero… Edward… Edward y yo…

¡Bella, reacciona! Edward se ha ido y no va a volver. Me persiguen a mí porque quieren herirte a ti. No sé que habrá hecho tu novio el chupasangres para que te quieran ver muerta.

¡No! Edward no se ha ido. Está aquí, conmigo.- Miré alrededor, pero la silla en la que debería estar él sentado estaba vacía.- Edward…- Susurré, muerta de miedo.

Bella, tenemos prisa, debemos irnos ya.

Me agarró de un brazo y me arrastró por toda la casa hasta mi monovolumen rojo. ¿Dónde estaba mi coche nuevo?

¿Y Charlie qué va a pasar con él?

Bella, ¿qué te pasa? A Charlie lo mataron hace dos meses.

Me quedé petrificada. Mi padre, muerto. No podía ser.

Venga Bella, ¿a qué estás esperando?

Tenía las llaves cogidas con un dedo, suspendidas en el aire. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Jacob me las arrebató y las puso en el contacto. La giró y el sonido ensordecedor del motor de mi coche pareció devolverme a la realidad. Cogí el volante con decisión y nos pusimos en movimiento. Tomé la carretera a La Push. Intenté ir lo más rápido que podía mi coche, ya que Jacob me apremiaba diciéndome:

Están cerca, están demasiado cerca.

De repente vislumbré una figura recortada contra el bosque por la luz de los faros. Al instante tenía la cara de Victoria pegada a la luna delantera. Pegué un volantazo y mi sólido coche dio un trompo y nos chocamos contra un árbol. Todo se volvió negro y no volví a sentir nada.

Bella, despierta. Está todo bien, deja de gritar.

Abrí los ojos y vi el rostro angelical de Edward sobre mí.

¿Estoy viva?

Eso parece…

Estábamos parados en un aparcamiento. Fuera, el sol ya estaba alto. Volví a mirar a Edward y me abalancen sobre él, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

Estás aquí, no te has ido.

Bella, sabes que no me voy a volver a ir nunca.

Cogí su cara con ambas manos y comencé a cubrirle de besos. Los párpados, la punta de la nariz, los labios, la frente… Hasta que me separé brevemente para coger aire y él aprovechó para mirarme a los ojos y advertirme de que parara.

Regresé a mi asiento e intenté averiguar dónde nos encontrábamos. Eran unos grandes almacenes. Tenía pinta de que acababan de abrirlo, pues no había muchos coches alrededor.

Bella, no puedo salir del coche. Está muy despejado y hay demasiado sol. Vas a tener que ir tú sola.

¡No! No me voy a separar de ti. Aparca más cerca y esperaremos a que no haya nadie alrededor.

Así lo hicimos. Cuando estuvimos dentro, Edward me cogió de la mano y entramos en una de las tiendas con las marcas de moda. La primera que encontramos abierta.

Coge un par de vaqueros y algunas camisetas. No creo que estemos más de dos días fuera, pero por si acaso.

Di un par de vueltas por la tienda y cogí lo que creía necesario. Me reuní con Edward en la caja. Él llevaba unos vaqueros de color negro y otros normales y dos camisetas de manga larga. Yo tenía entre mis brazos dos vaqueros, negro y gris claro, y tres camisetas, dos de manga corta y una de manga larga.

Necesitarás una chaqueta. A lo mejor hace frío.

Le dejé la ropa y volví a mirar entre las estanterías. Encontré una sudadera blanca con capucha y se la llevé. Me puse a su lado y le miré a los ojos con la misma sensación de inferioridad de cada vez que sacaba su tarjeta de crédito. Él no le daba importancia, pero yo no podía evitar sentirme mantenida.

La dependienta lo puso en bolsas y me las tendió sin dejar de mirar a Edward con una sonrisa embobada. "Vale que no pueda evitarlo, ¡pero podría cortarse un poco!" pensé, algo frustrada. E hice lo que jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza en una situación así: Le cogí la mano libre y me la puse sobre los hombros, apretándome contra su costado y le miré dulcemente con u mohín en los labios. Y, para mi gran sorpresa, él me siguió el juego y contestó rozando suavemente mis labios con los suyos.

Vamos, mi amor- dije, tirando de él.

Salimos de la tienda, aún abrazados y con paso lento.

Bella, eso no está bien.

¿El qué?- dije, haciéndome la sorprendida.

Dices que yo apabullo a la gente, pero a esa pobre la has dejado por los suelos…

¿Has visto como te estaba mirando? Como si fueras… ¡algo comestible!

Edward se echó a reír. Me di cuenta del sentido de lo que acababa de decir y me uní a sus risas.

Sabes que no tienes motivos para ponerte celosa- señaló al serenarse.

¿Qué? Yo no me he puesto celosa.

Venga, Bella…

Bueno, quizá un poquito, pero es que ¡no has visto como te miraba!

Luego fuimos al supermercado y compramos comida enlatada y algo de carne seca. Cuando llegamos a las puertas del establecimiento, miramos a ambos lados, asegurándonos de que nadie podía ver a Edward. Nos dirigimos a mi coche, que relucía entre el resto de los que estaban allí aparcados. Levanté la cabeza para mirarle y volvió a sorprenderme el efecto que hacía el sol sobre su piel. Alcé una mano vacilante para acariciar sus pómulos. Seguía teniendo un tacto tan frío como de costumbre, pero parecía como si suaves descargas lo recorrieran por dentro.

¿Me dejas conducir a mí?- pregunté, no muy segura de cual sería su respuesta.

No me contestó, pero al llegar al coche, se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y se sentó allí. Me puse al volante y reculé para salir del aparcamiento. Volvimos a la carretera principal.

Bueno, tú me dirás donde está la apacible cabañita.- dije con algo de sorna.

Tenemos que volver a pasar por la estación de servicio de esta noche.

Siguió dándome órdenes hasta que nos adentramos por un camino forestal. Al final se hallaba la cabaña. No era como al que me había imaginado. Aquello no se merecía ese calificativo. Era como un chalé montado en mitad de ninguna parte. Tenía un porche bastante amplio en la parte delantera, ventanas cubiertas con cortinas y una chimenea en lo alto del tejado en dos aguas. Tenía sólo una planta, pero parecía incluso más grande que mi casa.

Aparqué en la parte trasera, donde tenía un pequeño cobertizo. Nos bajamos del coche y cogimos las bolsas de la ropa y la comida. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal, que se atrancaba por dentro una vez que hubieras entrado. Me quedé maravillada al verla por dentro, era incluso más amplia de lo que parecía por fuera. A la derecha estaba la cocina y al fondo había una puerta que daba al dormitorio, el baño estaría dentro, supuse. El resto era todo una gran sala de estar con dos sillones que parecían cómodos y una chimenea frene a ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Ocho:

No sabía cuanto tiempo íbamos as estar allí, pero tal y como estaba equipado podríamos habernos quedado a vivir para siempre. Edward salió a los pocos minutos de instalarnos para inspeccionar el terreno y asegurarse de que no había ningún posible problema.

- Creo que tu sueño aquí no se cumplirá.- dijo al volver.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí. Esto... Bella... Yo...- Vaciló, rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha.

- Vete a cazar, tú también necesitas alimentarte.

Sonrió y me besó suavemente; a los pocos segundos ya estaba fuera.

Me preparé algo para comer y luego me tumbé en el sofá, sin mucho que hacer.

A las dos horas, cuando estaba completamente desesperada por el aburrimiento, Edward volvió. Llevaba la ropa llena de barro y el cabello muy sucio.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Pregunté, asustada.

- Nada, un oso especialmente irritado. Me voy a lavarme¿te vienes?- dijo, despreocupado.

Me quedé petrificada¿lo estaba diciendo enserio? Parecía que sí...

- ¿Qué?- vacilé.

- Oh... He pensado que... Yo, no...- Se atrancó, parecía... ¿desilusionado?

Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la habitación, cabizbajo.

Me debatí un momento entre seguirle o no y en las posibles consecuencias que podían tener cada una de las dos opciones. No sabía qué era lo que pretendía hacer Edward y tampoco sabía si yo estaba dispuesta o preparada para hacer cierto tipo de cosas. Tardé unos diez minutos en decidirme. Me levanté despacio, aún sopesando las posibilidades, y me encaminé hacia la habitación. Estaba vacía, pero detrás de la puerta del baño, que estaba entornada, había luz. Fui cautelosa, haciendo el menor ruido posible, aunque sabía que él me oiría de todas formas.

Estaba frente al espejo arreglándose el pelo mojado. Los mechones le caían sobre los ojos, dándole un aspecto salvaje y peligroso. Sólo llevaba puestos unos vaqueros de los que habíamos comprado por la mañana. Le abracé por detrás y apoyé la cabeza en su espalda. Mis manos recorrieron su pecho mientras le besaba la columna, haciendo que se estremeciera de arriba abajo.

- No hace falta que...- empezó.

- No vengo obligada.- Le corté.

- Es que en el salón parecías tan...

- Sólo es que me sorprendiste- volví a interrumpirle.

Nos miramos a través del espejo. Echó los brazos para atrás y me rodeó, acercándome más a él. Le acaricié el abdomen, marcado por sus perfectos abdominales, y bajé cuidadosamente las manos hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones. En ese momento Edward se dio la vuelta, dejándome frente a él y con las manos vacías a su espalda.

- Bella, despacio.

- Lo siento.

Me acerqué despacio a su pecho y posé mis labios en su clavícula. Noté como dejaba de respirar y su pecho se paraba. Acaricié su cuello por detrás y le masajeé suavemente la nuca. Él parecía mucho más nervioso que yo y sus manos ni siquiera tocaban mi piel. Me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios e infundirle seguridad.

De repente me alzó entre sus brazos y le rodeé con las piernas la cintura. Me llevó hasta la cama y me depositó con delicadeza sobre ella. No dejó de mirarme a los ojos ni un momento mientras que se tumbaba sobre mí. Me besó, rozando mis labios. Deshice el lazo de mis piernas y me quedé flácida bajo su peso. Empezó a entrarme el miedo por lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Me chistó al oído suavemente para tranquilizarme y se elevó sobre los brazos, liberándome. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Volvió a reclinarse sobre mí y me besó el cuello. Me estremecí de arriba a abajo y suspiré.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sus manos se movieron bajo mi camiseta, quitándomela demasiado despacio, rozando mi piel al subirla. Empecé a experimentar cosas que hasta entonces me eran desconocidas, como un débil cosquilleo debajo de mi piel, que pedía más a cada momento. Liberó mi mirada y bajó la cabeza hasta mi ombligo y lo besó, pasando sus labios por mi abdomen, haciendo que los dedos de mis pies se contrajeran y solté un pequeño gemido. Sonrió ante el efecto que producía en mí y pude ver el deleite en sus ojos al levantar la vista hacia mí.

Se deshizo por completo de la prenda y la tiró hacia atrás. Sopló en mi ombligo y se me erizó todo el vello del cuerpo y volví a gemir, esta vez algo más fuerte. Con su mano derecha acarició mi mandíbula, el hueco bajo mi oreja y mi cuello.

Yo estaba quieta, sin poder mover ni un músculo, aún queriendo con todas mis ganas recorrer su cuerpo. Poco a poco, desentumeciendo mis músculos, fui capaz de tocar su pecho con manos temblorosas.

Nunca antes me había encontrado con tan poca ropa delante de él y cuando llevó sus manos hasta el botón de mis pantalones, me retraje considerablemente y él se quedó parado, sin saber si continuar.

- Bella, yo... Si no quieres que siga sólo tienes que decírmelo.

- Lo siento, no debería haberme pasado, esto es tan nuevo para mí como para ti.

- Hay otra cosa que a lo mejor deberíamos hablar ya.- dijo con gesto serio.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dije preocupada.

- Tú y yo no podemos... Vamos, ya me entiendes. Yo no puedo perder el control de esa forma delante de ti, acabaría en tragedia, seguro.

- O no... Quizá es lo que debería pasar.

- ¿Estás diciendo que te transforme ahora?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque... bueno, simplemente no sería posible, no sería capaz de parar a tiempo, no en ese momento. Mejor hacerlo en un momento relajado, quizá con Carlisle o Alice presentes, alguien que me pueda parar si no tuviera suficiente fuerza de voluntad para dejar de beber tu...- se paró, abatido de repente.

- No te preocupes, habla libremente, sé que es lo que tienes que hacer para transformarme.- dije, acariciándole la cara para tranquilizarle.

- De todas formas, mi anatomía no está hecha para encajar con la tuya. Yo no soy humano. Quizá llegaría a matarte y no por que perdiera el control y te mordiera.

- Oh...- fue lo único que fui capaz de articular, realmente sorprendida por la declaración.

Cada vez que parecía que éramos lo suficientemente parecidos para tener una vida juntos y una relación normal, pasaban cosas como estas y me daba cuenta de lo distintos que su naturaleza nos hacía. Cualquier pareja con dieciocho años estaría encantada de tener una cabaña para ellos solos sin nadie que pudiera aparecer y cortarles el rollo; en cambio, nosotros teníamos que andar con pies de plomo porque mi vida corría peligro a cada segundo que pasaba con Edward.

Sin embargo conseguí que sus palabras no me asustaran y antes de que él pudiera seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, me desabroché yo misma el botón y me bajé cautamente los pantalones, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos para avisarle de lo que iba a hacer. Sonrió, supuse que a su pesar, y se propuso a quitarse los suyos.

Nos quedamos ambos en ropa interior y me mordí el labio, indecisa sobre lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Se tumbó a mi lado y recorrió mi cuerpo con la punta de sus dedos, erizándome el vello. Yo también le acaricié hasta que conseguí arrancar un suave gemido de su garganta, lo que me pareció todo un logro.

Pasamos una eternidad, que a mí me pareció un suspiro, tumbados en la cama, tocándonos, mirándonos y compartiendo complicidades. Al final, me quedé dormida entre sus brazos, debajo de las sábanas.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya era de día y el sol se filtraba por el cierre de la ventana. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Edward, mirándome con ternura. Me acarició el hombro mientras que yo me estiraba ostensiblemente. Abrí la boca en un gran bostezo y me acurruqué junto a él.

- Buenos días.- dijo sonriendo.

- Hola.

Noté sus dedos fríos sobre la piel desnuda de mi estómago y me estremecí.

- Lo siento. No me acordaba de lo placentero que puede llegar a resultar el calor humano.- dijo retirándose.

- No, ven.- le agarré la mano y la volví a poner donde había estado antes.- No me importa, prefiero que me toques...- añadí con vergüenza.

De repente me acordé de la poca tela que cubría mi cuerpo y un suave rubor empañó mis mejillas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, confuso ante mi reacción.

- Nada, sólo que...- dije elocuentemente haciendo rodar los ojos.

Edward se rió y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Me voy a la ducha.- Interrumpí el momento y me levanté, intentando evitar el pudor de estar casi desnuda delante de él sin las sábanas por encima.

Me dirigí hacia el baño y dejé entornada la puerta detrás de mí. No lo consideré una invitación, si no más bien un gesto de que no me importaba que pasara si tenía que hacerlo, que no tenía por qué encerrarme a cal y canto para que no me viera desnuda. Aunque tampoco sabía si quería llegar hasta ese nivel. La noche anterior había sido algo rara, no planeada, pero perfecta, sin presiones ni incomodidades, salvo por la parte en la que se empeñó en explicarme sus limitaciones.

Cuando el agua ya corría veloz por mi cuerpo, dándome un masaje en las cervicales, comencé a rememorar cada una de las sensaciones que había experimentado durante la noche. Las manos de Edward eran suaves y conseguían que llegara a sentir hasta el más mínimo roce como si fuera una caricia consumada. Sus ojos penetrando en los míos, infundiéndome seguridad y haciendo que me olvidara de todo lo que nos rodeaba y toda nuestra situación exterior. Esos pensamientos me arrancaron una sonrisa y muy en mis adentros se quedó grabada la promesa de que cuando fuéramos iguales, terminaríamos lo que habíamos dejado a medias.

Sabía lo duro que había tenido que ser para él tenerme tan cerca, con todo mi olor invadiendo su cuerpo, su mente. No quería que tuviera que sufrir por estar conmigo, no poder dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por miedo a hacerme daño. Por eso también quería que mi conversión fuera lo más rápido posible.

Y en ese momento pensé en Jacob. En las últimas palabras que había cruzado con Edward: "El tratado es bastante específico. La tregua se acaba si cualquiera de vosotros muerde a un humano. Morder, no matar".

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue que quizá a mí se me había pasado por alto ese detalle, pero a Edward no, ni a ninguno de su familia. Así que con las mismas se lo pregunté a él en cuanto que salí de la ducha envuelta en una de las toallas que colgaban de la percha del baño y que la tarde anterior me había afanado en limpiar.

- Sí, es un motivo por el que preocuparse, pero tampoco mucho.- dijo, sereno, sin inmutarse- Tengo un pequeño plan al respecto. Tu vida está bajo "amenaza mayor", aunque realmente no sea así, y esa es razón suficiente para hacer entrar en razón a los lobitos y que no rompan el trato. Además, de que ahora mismo, con Victoria rondando no les interesa lo más mínimo estar en guerra también con nosotros.

- ¿Realmente crees que Jacob va a entender eso?

- Bueno, si no también tenemos el plan B.

- ¿El plan B?

- Sí. Irnos a la Universidad y transformarte allí, no volver en unos cincuenta años y quizá para entonces ya no quede ninguno que pueda saber quien eras tú.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- dije, escéptica ante su "maravilloso plan B".

- No del todo. El plan B es engañarles, decirles que en una de las batallas que tendremos, o incluso en esta última, saliste gravemente herida y la ponzoña invadió tu cuerpo sin que pudiéramos hacer nada.

Me quedé parada un momento. Eso no era tan complicado de fingir... Es más, podríamos decir que había sido la propia Victoria. Nos creerían sin hiciéramos bien el papel, incluso Jacob empezaría a compadecerse de mí. Lo malo es que querrían vengarse de alguna manera. Aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que a mí me había parecido en un principio.

El móvil de Edgard volvió a sonar en lo que yo me vestía con unos vaqueros grises y una camiseta de manga larga de las que habíamos comprado. Le vi moverse nervioso por la otra habitación.

Me fui a la cocina para prepararme algo que poder comer para desayunar y me senté en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa de cerezo. Cuando estaba acabando el cuenco de cereales con leche, él apareció inusualmente serio en el marco de la puerta. Le miré confusa y pude ver un tinte de pesar en sus ojos que me asustó.

- Bella, recoge, tenemos que volver.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve:

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté preocupada ante su gesto serio.

- Tenemos que volver ya. Ha ocurrido algo que…

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pasear por la habitación con un ritmo frenético, recogiéndolo todo. Se movía tan rápido que no era capaz de distinguir lo que estaba haciendo.

- Edward, por favor, dime qué está pasando.- dije, ya desesperada por su hábito de no contarme nada mientras estaba sucediendo.

- Bella, vamos. Ahora no puedo. Tenemos que darnos prisa; hay mucho camino por delante.

No, esta vez no me lo iba a hacer. Estaba harta de que me protegiera a costa de mi ignorancia. E hice la mayor estupidez que se me pudo ocurrir: Interponerme en su camino mientras corría por la habitación.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y me golpeó con toda su fuerza acompañada de la velocidad. Igual que chocar contra un muro de piedra a trescientos kilómetros por hora.

No sentí dolor, simplemente una sensación de estallido por dentro. Cada órgano, tejido y hueso de mi cuerpo, explotó. Caí sobre la cama como un peso muerto, incapaz de notar nada de cuello para abajo. Vi su cara, distorsionada por una mueca de horror, sus ojos muy abiertos y le temblaba el labio inferior.

Recuerdo todo lo que pasó como un borrón de cosas que pasaron demasiado deprisa, a ritmo de Edward.

- ¡No!- gritó- ¡Bella!

Abrí la boca, intentando tranquilizarle, pero lo único que me salió fue un gemido, un eco sordo de mi estado interno.

- Bella, por favor…

Creo que sonreí, pero no estoy segura de sí sólo me lo imaginé y realmente no fui capaz de mover ni un solo músculo de la cara.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Su voz sonaba suplicante, desesperada. Me acarició la cara, pero no noté sus fríos dedos, mi piel ya no sentía nada. Mis nervios debían de haberse quedado inservibles.

- Era lo que querías ¿verdad?- sonrió, triste.

Me cogió entre sus brazos y se sentó en la cama, arropándome con su cuerpo. Me meció suavemente y se puso a cantar mi nana entre dientes a mi oído.

- No quiero perderte y sólo queda una alternativa, lo sabes¿no?

Siguió cantando, dulcemente, y me besó en los labios, inertes, sin apenas vida.

Su rostro se veló ante mis ojos, sólo era capaz de verlo detrás de mis párpados, ya cerrados.

Noté como algo rozaba mi clavícula y, acto seguido, algo punzante se clavó en mi piel. Abrí los ojos súbitamente, inhalando de golpe, llenando mis pulmones de aire fresco.

Edward estaba inclinado sobre mí, robándome lo poco que me quedaba de vida para despertarme a la inmortalidad. Gemí por el dolor que empezaba a correr por mis venas. Casi noté como la ponzoña se movía, lenta, por mi cuerpo.

Si hacía escasos segundos no sentía absolutamente ninguna parte de mi anatomía, ahora percibía todas y cada una de ellas diez veces más de lo normal. Una gran sensación de quemazón me invadía, haciéndome gritar agónicamente.

Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que Edward levantara la cabeza. Mi sangre en su labios entreabiertos me asustó, pero no tenía capacidad para sentir miedo, sólo el dolor extremo y las nauseas en la boca del estómago.

Sus ojos, normalmente del color del caramelo, eran rojo encendido, del tono de los rubíes puros. Se relamió, limpiándose la sangre que le manchaba la comisura y pasó sus dedos por la herida abierta de mi clavícula, taponándola.

Ante mis gritos desaforados, me chistó suavemente al oído, intentando tranquilizarme, pero a mí nada podría haberme calmado en esos momentos; me sentía explotar por dentro, como si miles de minúsculos parásitos invadieran mis venas, convirtiéndolas en algo inservible y que atacaban al resto de mi organismo.

Me tumbó en la cama y se puso a mi lado, acariciándome y diciéndome cosas que yo era incapaz de entender. Mis gritos debían de oírse hasta en Forks. Nunca me había imaginado que pudiera doler tanto. Normalmente, cuando pensaba en la transformación, me tranquilizaba pensar en que después del mal trago estaría para siempre con Edward; pero llevaba menos de diez minutos con esa agonía y ya quería que acabara conmigo enseguida. Casi preferí la muerte antes que seguir con aquello un instante más.

Las nauseas crecían hasta tal punto que me giré sobre el borde de la cama y vomité todo el contenido de mi estómago. Edward me cogió y me devolvió a la posición original y me acunó entre sus brazos, sin dejar de pasar sus manos por mi cara y mi cuello.

Creo que perdí el conocimiento, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme entre alaridos de dolor en medio de una noche cerrada.

- Bella- le oí susurrar, con un deje de esperanza en la voz.- Menos mal… Pensé que te había perdido.

- Edw…- intenté pronunciar su nombre, pero no pude acabar, ya que otro grito se formó en mis cuerdas vocales.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí, ya te queda menos.- dijo, descolocándome el pelo y acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y, asombrosamente, la suave cadencia de su respiración consiguió que dejara llevarme por el dolor, sintiéndolo como algo más de mí misma, asumiéndolo, dejando que corriera por mi cuerpo sin afectarme. Aunque esto sólo duró unos momentos y poco después volví a gritar desesperada por la insoportable sensación que notaba en las venas.

De pronto noté como un estallido en el centro de mi pecho y abrí los ojos en un espasmo tan horrible que no fui capaz ni de chillar. Y en ese mismo instante supe que mi corazón había dejado de latir para siempre, inerte a partir de ese momento y para siempre.

Edward me levantó y me llevó a la ducha, diciendo algo parecido a que mojarme me ayudaría. El agua helada me golpeó como mil cuchillos sobre la piel. Apoyé la cara en los azulejos y cerré los ojos. Una sensación de mareo se filtró por mi mente y caí hacia un lado, golpeándome la cabeza contra la mampara; algo que seguramente antes me habría producido una brecha en la frente, pero ahora ni siquiera me dolió. Me levanté y observé, con la mirada velada por el agua, como Edward se metía conmigo. Los dos, vestidos y empapados, en una minúscula ducha.

No supe que estaba volviendo a perder la consciencia, y por tanto la verticalidad, hasta que me cogió y se sentó en el suelo, con mi cuerpo encogido sobre sus piernas.

Me desperté en la cama, tenía el pelo mojado y la ropa, a pesar de estar mojada, no me pesaba más de lo normal. Tuve que acordarme de respirar, pues mis pulmones habían dejado de albergar aire. Edward estaba a mi lado, sonriendo aliviado porque yo hubiera vuelto a despertar. Sus ojos ya no eran rojo encendido, pero si tenían un rastro tenue del color que habían tenido antes.

Me había olvidado por un momento del dolor, pero una nueva oleada de quemazón, más fuerte que las anteriores, volvió a atormentarme. Estaba convencida de que mi cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a gritar con todo el aire que era capaz de reunir, se paró, de golpe. Hiperventilé, exhausta.

- Edward- susurré, abriendo mucho los ojos para no perderme ni uno de los rasgos de su cara.

- Bella, tranquila. Te queda muy poco. Cada vez va a ser más soportable, te lo prometo.

Alargué la mano y toqué sus pómulos, ya no tan fríos a mi tacto, y sonreí. Mi cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas, tirado sobre la cama, y sabía que sería incapaz de levantarme en esos momentos. Sufrí espasmos en las piernas y me sacudí, sin poder controlarme. Era como si algo más poderoso que yo estuviera subiendo por mis venas desde la punta de los pies hasta la cadera, atenazándolas, produciéndome demasiado dolor. Mil agujas se clavaban a la vez en mis rodillas, dándome la sensación de que se hundían hacia dentro. Y esta vez si que grité, agarrando a Edward del brazo, hincándole las uñas en su dura piel.

Y tan súbitamente como había empezado, acabó, dejando todo mi cuerpo flojo. Cerré los ojos y me sentí morir del cansancio. Noté los labios de Edward sobre los míos, acariciándolos con sumo cuidado. Sólo conseguí reunir suficientes fuerzas para entreabrirlos y que él hiciera el resto. Una sensación de ahogo se apoderó de mi pecho y le empujé, apartándolo de mí. Grité agónicamente. La cabeza me iba a estallar literalmente, sin posibilidades de redimir el dolor.

Me retorcí entre sacudidas de desesperación. Aquello era peor de lo que habría podido imaginar nunca, con razón Edward decía que lo que los vampiros recordaban con mayor intensidad era su transformación. Era la peor de las torturas imaginables, un suplicio agónico del que, creía, jamás iba a salir.

Edward volvió a abrazarme y yo me aovillé contra su cuerpo, pensando que cuanto más pequeña me hiciese, más remitiría mi agonía. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, no era capaz de calcularlo, pero me parecía una eternidad. Abrí los ojos, que sin duda habrían estado inundados de lágrimas si en ese momento no me hubiera secado ya por completo, y le vi, y volví a acordarme de mi deseo inicial: Estar para siempre junto a él. Y en ese mismo instante me convencí de que volvería a pasar diez veces más por lo mismo sólo por que cada vez que abriera los ojos él estuviera ahí. Por toda la eternidad.

Y el dolor cesó.

Durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas no volví a desmayarme y lo único que noté fueron tenues rastros del antiguo dolor sufrido en los dos días anteriores. Cerré los ojos para descansar. Relajé todo el cuerpo y sentí como me fundía con la cama. Edward no dejó de acariciarme en todo el tiempo.

Cuando había pasado lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad desde el último espasmo, volví a abrir los ojos y me maravillé ante todo lo que era capaz de percibir. Me giré hacia la ventana y vi el bosque en todo su esplendor, mi vista llegaba hasta la carretera principal, algo impensable hacía un par de días. Inhalé el aire de mi alrededor y noté una miríada de nuevos olores, y el aroma de Edward me golpeó con la intensidad de siempre aumentada diez veces. Volví a girarme y le toqué la cara. La sensación que sentí me hizo retirar la mano, asustada. Fue como una descarga eléctrica a gran escala. Acerqué la mano con cautela y al rozarle volví a notarla, pero esta vez ya no me pilló de sorpresa y le encontré hasta cierta sensación de placer. Apoyé la mano entera y se fue atenuando la descarga. Hubo algo que me maravilló: la piel de Edward ya no me resultaba dura en absoluto y se amoldaba con la presión de mis dedos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, respondiendo a mi caricia.

- Bienvenida a tu nueva vida.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- A mi vida contigo.- susurré, acercándome a él.

Era asombrosa la calidez que emitía su cuerpo ahora. Estábamos a la misma temperatura y me encantaba la sensación de que me transmitiera calor en lugar del habitual frío.

Metí la nariz en su cuello e inhalé, llenándome de su aroma. Era impresionante¡Olía distinto! Reconocía el habitual olor dulzón, pero ahora era más intenso y con un deje amargo que le hacía mucho más interesante. Le besé el cuello, disfrutando como nunca de estar con él. Ahora que estábamos al mismo nivel, todo iba a ser mucho más interesante.

- Bella, odio tener que parar esto, pero ahora sí que tenemos que volver.

- Oh… Es cierto ¿vas a decirme ya por qué?

- Sí, supongo que este es el momento… Esto… Victoria ha vuelto y… Jacob se ha presentado en nuestra casa exigiendo saber dónde estás.

- ¿Qué?- no podía ser…- ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? Quiero decir, mírame, está claro que Jake no va a poder ni acercarse a mí…

- Ya… Sí, eso es un añadido a lo delicado de la situación. Sabes que me encantaría llevarte muy lejos y que fuéramos felices sin fijar nuestra residencia en ningún lado, pero hay que volver. Tu padre está en peligro mientras que Victoria ande por ahí, y queramos o no, hay que enfrentarse a los licántropos, si no sospecharán y seguramente empezarán una guerra contra mi familia.

- Nuestra familia- le corregí.

- Sí, es verdad.- dijo, sonriendo de felicidad.

- Bueno, pues si hay que irse…

Me levanté ágilmente de un salto y le tendí la mano para que viniera conmigo.

- Por lo que veo ya no voy a ser torpe nunca más…

- Nunca digas nunca.- se rió a carcajadas.

Le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña enfurruñada y volvió a reírse.

- Anda vamos.- dijo cogiéndome la mano y tirando de mí hacia la puerta.

Cogió la bolsa que había junto al marco, que supuse contenía lo que habíamos comprado en la tienda hacía ya casi cuatro días, y me llevó a mi coche. Subí rápidamente al asiento del conductor, antes de que pudiera negarse a que yo condujera.

- Supongo que ahora eres un poco más fiable que antes.- dijo con sorna- Aunque aún no controlas del todo tus sentidos.

Apreté el pedal del acelerador y rápidamente mi coche se puso en los ciento ochenta. Pero, para mi sorpresa, no notaba la velocidad, veía claramente todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y no me sentía insegura por ir a más de lo que jamás me habría parecido normal. Llegué a los doscientos veinte en cuestión de segundos y me encantó la sensación del aire azotando mi rostro. Empezaba a salir el sol, así que Edward me cortó la diversión dándole al botón para subir la capota. Un tenue rayito impactó sobre mi mano izquierda y vi como brillaba igual que si miles de pequeños diamantes estuvieran incrustados en ella.

- Guau- fue lo único que fui capaz de articular.

Otra cosa más que me acercaba a lo que era Edward y yo tanto anhelaba.

oOoOooOooOoOo

Hola!! Quería hacer un pequeño comentario ante el review que me dejó Distraida. No es que tenga contenido de Luna Nueva, es que es la continuación, vamos como si dijeramos mi versión de Eclipse, el tercer libro.

Y además, agradecer a todo el mundo que me ha dejado algún comentario que está semana he estado super liada y no he podido contestaros. Lo siento.

Sin más: Un beso para todos!!

Kai


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Diez:

Llegamos a la entrada de Forks a las cuatro horas de habernos metido en el coche. Había comprobado que me encantaba la velocidad. Ahora entendía perfectamente a Edward. Era... ¡Excitante! No nos habíamos encontrado con ningún otro vehículo por la carretera, pero es que habíamos viajado a altas horas de la madrugada, total, ahora el sueño no me afectaba. Tenía la sensación de verlo todo, hasta el último detalle del paisaje que parecía moverse a mi alrededor.

- Despacio, Bella, aunque sea de noche, por aquí ya pueden vernos.- dijo Edward, poniendo la mano sobre la que yo tenía en el volante.

Reduje la velocidad hasta los cien kilómetros por hora, muy a mi pesar. Me desvié por el camino que llevaba a casa de los Cullen y aparqué el coche en la puerta delantera. Bajé rápidamente antes de que Edward pudiera abrirme la puerta y eché a correr hacia el porche. No podía controlar la velocidad de mis pies y sin quererlo, empecé a ir más y más rápido, cubriendo en cuestión de milésimas lo que antes me hubiera costado algunos minutos. Me asusté, trastabillé y me fui de cabeza al suelo.

- ¿Qué decías de que nunca más ibas a ser torpe?- se mofó Edward mientras me tendía una mano.

Pero yo ahora era casi tan fuerte como él, así que tiré de su mano para que cayera conmigo. Le pilló de sorpresa, así que no opuso ninguna resistencia y acabó sobre mí.

Apoyó todo el peso sobre los brazos, levantándose de encima de mí. Me miró con dulzura y me besó. Pero esta vez no iba a permitir que se retirara cuando sólo me había rozado, así que le agarré por el pelo y abrí la boca, buscando con la lengua unirme a él. Me correspondió ágilmente, sin intentar quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Sus dientes ya no eran peligrosos para mí, ya nada de él era dañino para mí.

Fue un beso inhumanamente largo, pero cuando nos separamos, ambos respirábamos con dificultad.

- Te quiero- salió de sus labios entreabiertos, jadeantes.

- Lo sé.- dije, apartándolo fácilmente y levantándome.

Avancé hacia la casa, despreocupada, pensando que me seguiría. Oí un gruñido, seguro imperceptible para oídos humanos, y acto seguido me encontré con la hierba a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

- Edward- me quejé, dándome la vuelta bajo su cuerpo.

- Dilo- exigió, rozándome la nariz con su aroma.

- ¿El qué?- dije, haciéndome la despistada.

- Dilo.- repitió.

- Si ya lo sabes.- miré para otro lado, vagamente.

- Pero quiero oírlo.- dijo, soplando hacia arriba para retirarse el flequillo de los ojos.

En vez de decir nada, le besé. Un beso largo, intenso y como nunca antes habríamos conseguido. Cuando nos separamos, Edward seguía con la misma cara de asombro de los momentos en los que yo hacía algo inesperado.

- Eso también me vale.- dijo, entrecortadamente.

- Te quiero.- susurré a su oído.

Nos levantamos del suelo y seguimos nuestro camino hacia la casa cogidos de la mano. Volvía a entrar en donde más me gustaba estar, donde más segura me sentía y donde vivían las personas a las que quería; y volvía a maravillarme con la blancura de las paredes y la magnificencia de la mansión Cullen. Cuando me casara con Edward ya sería una Cullen legalmente, y eso era una gran perspectiva. Adoraba a esa familia, al fin y al cabo iba a ser la mía.

Alice nos esperaba sentada al pie de las escaleras. En cuanto nos vio salió corriendo y me abrazó, con tanta fuerza como siempre, pero para mí ya no era apreciable. Su cuerpo también era más flexible a mi presión, y no me pareció que fuera la misma persona de hacía unos cinco días. Cuando nos separamos mi miró, examinándome de arriba abajo.

- Tienes un buen porte para ser vampiro.- dijo tras el escrutinio exhaustivo.

- Gracias Alice.- dije, más por su reacción que por el "cumplido".

- ¿Cuándo lo viste?- quiso saber Edward.

- Lo vi hace mucho tiempo, hermano.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.- se puso repentinamente serio.

- No sé, fue súbitamente, más o menos cuando Bella decidió chocar contigo.- dijo moviendo las manos rápidamente.- En ese momento no estaba muy pendiente, ya sabéis, Jasper no estaba en su mejor momento.- se excusó, algo avergonzada.

- Alice, tengo... una duda.- medité unos instantes- ¿Por qué no viste las intenciones de Victoria? El día de nuestra boda...- aclaré.

- Esto... yo... Es complicado. De hecho, sí lo vi.

- ¡¿Qué?!- rugió Edward.

- ¡No sabía que pretendía hacerlo ese día!- se excusó de nuevo.

- ¿Sabías lo que Victoria estaba planeando y no lo dijiste?- estaba perdiendo los nervios por momentos, y temía que acabara atacando a su hermana.

- ¡Sí lo dije! A Carlisle...- añadió en voz baja.

- ¿Y a mí?- gritó- ¿Qué pasa en esta familia? Algo tan importante como un posible ataque a Bella y no me lo contáis a mí¿os parece normal?

- Sí, Edward. Si lo hubieras sabido, habrías querido ir a buscarla.

- Pues lo que había que haber hecho, no dejarla que campara a sus anchas reuniendo vampiros y entrar en nuestro jardín.- Estaba indignado, y yo no podía evitar sentirme también un poco como él.

- Pero podrían haberte matado.- contraatacó Alice.

- Estaba en juego la seguridad de Bella.

- Carlisle decía que...

- ¡Carlisle! Pero¿qué importa lo que diga¡Era Bella! Carlisle no pinta nada en cuestiones sobre Bella.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, a su velocidad habitual, y oímos un portazo en el piso de arriba.

Escondí la cara entre las manos, reflexionando. Por una parte, Edward tenía razón, y seguramente era a quien más incumbía, aparte de a mí, lo que había visto Alice; pero por otro lado, Alice tenía razón en lo de que habría querido ir a darle caza y habría sido más bien un suicidio.

- Bella...- susurró Alice a mi lado.

- No, para, ahora él me necesita.- dije sin siquiera mirarla.

Subí por las escaleras a velocidad normal, ya tendría tiempo para perfeccionar mi habilidad para correr. Cuando llegué a la puerta de su habitación toqué suavemente con los nudillos y casi agujereo la madera, tendría que acostumbrarme a mi nueva fuerza si no quería ir rompiéndolo todo a mi paso.

Abrí lentamente. Tenía puesta una suave melodía desgarradora, parecida al blues.

- Yo cuando me enfado prefiero el rock.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá y me recosté contra su pecho.

- No te enfades con ella, creía que hacía lo mejor.

- ¿Lo mejor? Últimamente no se cuenta para nada conmigo.

- Sabes que te hubieran matado si hubieses ido a por ellos.

- No se me habría ocurrido ir sólo.

Levanté una ceja, irónicamente.

- Bueno, no sé, Bella, pero ¿no crees que deberían habernos avisado? Quizá te hubiera llevado lejos mucho antes.

- Tenemos que acabar con ella.- Me vino a la cabeza de repente.- Enséñame a luchar.

- ¡¿Qué?!- se alarmó- ¿Realmente crees que te voy a dejar pelear con ella?

- No quiero enfrentarme sola a ella, tú estarás conmigo.

- Bella, no tienes experiencia...

- ¡Por eso quiero que me enseñes!- le corté.

- Luego lo hablamos, creo que todavía nos queda algo de tiempo.- dijo con dobles intenciones- me voy a hablar con Carlisle¿te vienes?

Dudé un momento, quizá debería dejarlos solos.

- Te tienen que ver.- me recordó Edward.

Me pareció una tontería, total, a estas alturas ya lo sabrían todos. Con Alice en la familia era casi un milagro poder hacer algo a escondidas.

Resoplé y me levanté, poniéndome a su lado y cogiéndole de la mano. Salimos de la habitación en dirección al despacho de Carlisle. Por el camino me estuve fijando en una cosa¡mi forma de andar era distinta! Ahora era más grácil, apoyaba menos los pies, en cierto modo como si levitara sobre la tarima, pero mis ahora muy sensitivos oídos podían diferenciar el eco de mis pisadas. Y me di cuenta de otra cosa, a partir de ahora ya oiría a Edward cada vez que se acercase a mí.

De forma previsible, Carlisle estaba en su despacho, revisando libros y periódicos. Edward llamó a la puerta abierta suavemente con los nudillos, y yo me escondí detrás de él, cometida repentinamente a un ataque de pudor. Carlisle levantó la cabeza y sonrió, haciendo un gesto para que pasáramos.

- Hola Edward. Creo que tenéis novedades.- sonrió de nuevo.

- Hola Carlisle. Sí, claro, pero tú eso ya debes saberlo¿no?

- No es ningún secreto que Alice...

- Ya- le cortó Edward.

- Bueno¿y dónde está nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia?

Salí tímidamente de mi escondite y me puse a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y mirando a Carlisle de soslayo.

- Aquí- dije muy bajo.

- ¡Vaya! Estás... distinta.

- Pero... ¿mejor?- inquirí.

- Digamos que es una buena forma de pasar el resto de la eternidad.

Consiguió sacarme una sonrisa con su última declaración. Se levantó y me examinó más de cerca, los ojos, las facciones, lo fibroso de mi cuerpo, el olor...

- Una pregunta...

- Dime.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿Qué?- solté- No... Creo...- dije tras reflexionar un momento.

- Es simplemente que no todos los vampiros funcionan igual, algunos tienen sed al momento y otros tardan más en padecerla, y como calculo que debes de llevar ya unos cuatro días sin comer nada...

- ¿Qué... qué se siente?- dije, dudosa.

- Tranquila, cuando la tengas lo sabrás. Me aseguró Edward.- Aunque también puede ser porque todavía no has estado con ningún humano.

Me quedé pensando por un momento antes de mirar a Carlisle directamente.

- ¿Dónde piensa mi padre que estoy?

- Bueno...- dudó un momento- Eso es complicado. Tu padre está bastante enfadado porque el día de la graduación le dijimos que volverías pronto y que estarías bajo mi tutela; y cuando le llamé para decirle que Edward te había preparado una sorpresa y que os habíais ido a Alaska a que conocieras tu nueva universidad, pues digamos que la noticia no le cayó muy bien. De todas formas, ahora no deberías volver a casa. Al menos, no sola.

- ¿Crees que su padre descubrirá algún cambio en ella?- preguntó Edward.

- A ver, eso es algo delicado. ¿Tú encuentras a Bella muy diferente?

- Hmmm...- dijo, examinándome de cerca.- Los ojos, sin duda, las ojeras más marcadas, el olor...

- Bella¿te has mirado en un espejo?

Hice memoria y descubrí que todavía no, así que negué con la cabeza.

- Edward...

Éste hizo un gesto disciplente con la cabeza y me cogió de la mano. Me sacó de la habitación y nos fuimos hasta el baño. Allí había un espejo de cuerpo entero entre el lavabo y la ducha. He de reconocer que estaba algo nerviosa. Medio temblando me puse frente a él con los ojos cerrados. Inspiré hondo y los abrí lentamente.

Al principio no me pareció que hubiera ningún cambio notable; pero poco a poco fui diferenciando cosas. Lo primero, los ojos, seguían siendo grandes y expresivos, pero habían dejado atrás su color marrón intenso, ahora eran como los de Edward, negros como el carbón. Tenía grandes ojeras malvas bajo ellos, que contrastaban con el blanco níveo de mi nueva piel, más pálida incluso que la anterior. Otro cambio importante era mi pelo, antes encrespado y rebelde, ahora caía liso a ambos lados de mi cara con algún tirabuzón en las puntas, estaba muy brillante y sano, tanto que parecía que se me hubiera aclarado un par de tonos.

Sin ningún pudor me quité la camiseta y pude comprobar que mis flácidos músculos, ahora eran fuertes como rocas, pero no me daban aspecto musculazo. Mi cuerpo ahora era fibroso y compacto.

Me giré para mirar a Edward, emocionada. Mi sueño se había hecho realidad¡era como él! Tenía el mismo porte majestuoso, el mismo no sé qué que nos hacía parecidos, pero únicos al mismo tiempo, sólo por el hecho de ser vampiros y ya me podía ir acostumbrando a mi nueva apariencia, porque iba a pasar con ella el resto de la eternidad.

- Te quiero- susurré con voz trémula.

Me correspondió estrechándome entre sus brazos, ahora cálidos a mi tacto. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda con agilidad y nada de vergüenza. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y me dejé llevar por la situación. Acaricié su piel, lisa y tersa como la seda, y noté cómo le recorría un escalofrío la espina dorsal.

- ¿Estás segura?- susurró en mi oído.

- Sé lo que quiero.- dije resuelta sin ningún atisbo de duda.- ¿Y tú?

Vaciló un momento, demorándose en mi cuello.

- La verdad... No lo sé.

- ¿Por?

- Demasiadas emociones todas juntas.

- ¿Qué?- dije sin comprender.

- Todavía no he acabado de acostumbrarme a tu nueva apariencia. Tu olor no me...

- ¿Mi olor?- exclamé, separándome de él.- ¿Ya no te... atraigo?- mi voz se quebró dos veces.- ¿Tanto he cambiado?

- ¡No es eso! De verdad que no- se le notaba realmente abrumado- ¡claro que me sigues atrayendo! Es sólo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a tu nuevo olor.

- ¿No huelo igual?

- No exactamente... Sigue siendo en esencia igual, pero ahora es más... menos...- dudó.

- Humano.- acabé por él.

Recogí mi camiseta del suelo y me la puse, sabiendo que si en ese momento pudiera llorar, las lágrimas estarían rodando por mis mejillas. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta del baño, Edward me agarró por el brazo y me giró, acercándose a mi cara para besarme, como ahora ya podíamos, sin temores a que se descontrolara, ni asegurar mis labios cercanos a sus dientes. Cerré los ojos y volví a sumergirme en la calidez y la seguridad que me daba Edward y todo lo que él significaba.

- Ahora voy Emmett- gritó Jasper mientras abría la puerta del baño, interrumpiéndonos.- ¡Oh! Perdón.- añadió cuando se dio la vuelta y nos vio.

Hizo el amago de cerrar la puerta, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo, la volvió a abrir de par en par y me señaló con el dedo.

- Tú... tú... ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo sorprendido.- ¿Ya habéis vuelto?

- ¿Alice no te ha dicho nada?- preguntó Edward.

- Estás... Tú ya... ¡Vaya!- se trabó Jazz.

- Eso parece.- ironicé.

- ¡Es genial!- se acercó y me abrazó, sonriendo.- Bella, deberías venir, seguro que todos quieren verte.

Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí para sacarme del baño. Miré a Edward, inquisitivamente.

- Vamos.- dijo él, siguiéndonos.

Cuando llegamos a la curva de las escaleras cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo, nerviosa y por la reacción que podrían tener el resto de miembros de mi nueva familia.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Once:

Me quedé clavada en el suelo. Vale, todos habían apoyado mi conversión, pero… ¿y si se habían arrepentido¿Y si de verdad no me querían como uno más de ellos? Debía aceptar que la eternidad no era sólo junto a Edward, si no con toda su familia, y si yo no encajaba con ellos, no podía obligar a Edward a dejarlos. Edward… ¿realmente me querría ahora que ya no era igual? La verdad es que su comentario sobre mi olor me había dolido bastante.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- dijo Jasper al notar mi resistencia.

- No estoy segura de si...- dudé un momento, me aterraba decirlo en voz alta.

- ¡Vamos! Todos llevamos esperando esto desde que Edward te conoció.

Seguimos andando, yo más animada por el comentario de Jazz, pero indecisa todavía. De repente me soltó y salió corriendo como un rayo hacia donde estaban los otros, sentados en los sofás y viendo la televisión.

- ¡Tengo algo que enseñaros!- oía que decía mientras se interponía entre Emmett, que estaba sentado en el suelo, y el televisor.

- ¡Quita! No creo que sea más importante que el final del último capítulo de Perdidos.

- ¿Es el último?- dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente y mirando las imágenes.- Esto… sí¡es más importante! No me líes…- reprendió a su hermano.

- Venga ya…

- ¡Que sí!- estaba exasperado y miró en su alrededor.- ¿Dónde estás¡Ven¿Qué haces ahí escondida?

- Jasper¿con quién hablas? A veces pienso que todos esos disparos de la guerra te afectaron en serio…- se mofó Rosalie.

- ¡Dejadlo ya!- se quejó él.- ¿Quieres venir ya?

Di un par de pasos al frente y salí de mi escondite en el recodo de las escaleras. Tenía a Edward detrás, como apoyo. Respiré hondo y fui hacia ellos, poniéndome al lado de Jazz. Sonreí tímidamente mirando al suelo. Era tremendamente retraída y exponerme así delante de tanta gente con mi nuevo aspecto me estaba acarreando más de un problema de autoestima. Rosalie fue la primera en reaccionar, se tapó la cara con las manos y ahogó un grito. Emmett entreabrió la boca y se quedó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, al mismo tiempo que el mando se deslizaba entre sus manos hasta el suelo, y Esme se echó las manos a la boca y se quedó inmóvil. Vaya… no sé si era lo que quería o esperaba. Al parecer Alice no les había dicho nada. De fondo se oía la voz de Sawyer intentando quedarse con todas las provisiones de cerveza de la Isla, pero por lo demás en el salón se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Mi sonrisa se descolgó y no fui capaz de volver a componerla. Noté la mano de Edward en mi hombro y levanté la cabeza para mirarle.

- ¿Bella?- inquirió Rosalie, incrédula.- ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Asentí y me mordí el labio, contrariada.

- Es… es… es…- balbuceó Emmett- ¡Es genial¡Estás espectacular!- se levantó de un salto y se plantó a mi lado.

- Mi niña…- dijo Esme y también se dirigió hacia mí.

Emmett se dedicó a tocarme la cara y los brazos para asegurarse de que era real. Ante su gesto sólo pude reírme. Al menos alguien se alegraba por mi conversión. Rosalie se mantuvo más cauta y siguió sentada. Me miraba de hito en hito, sin poder creérselo todavía.

- ¿Cómo te sientes¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, levantándose lentamente y mirándome desde lejos.

- Sí, gracias Rose, estoy bien.- sonreí, por los menos se preocupaba por mí.

- ¡Venga chicos¿A qué viene esto? Después de haber hecho tantas quinielas y ahora os sorprendéis…- dijo Jasper.

- ¿Quinielas?- repitió Edward, enfadado.- Sois increíbles…

- Me vas a decir que no lo sabías¡pero si estaba cantado!

- Un momento- dijo Emmett, levantando las manos- Yo soy su maestro de caza, eso nadie se lo había cuestionado¿no?

- Creo que eso debería hacerlo yo…- empezó Edward.

- Sabes que no. En ese terreno es mía. Lo siento Rose, ya sabes a que me refiero- añadió mirándola.

Esme me sonrió para infundirme ánimo y me cogió de una mano, apretándola, y entonces ocurrió lo que menos esperaba ninguno de los que estábamos en esa habitación: Rosalie salió disparada hacia mí, cubriendo los cuatro metros que nos separaban en milésimas de segundo y me abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. Al principio me tomó por sorpresa y no reaccioné, pero al momento la correspondí, pasando mis brazos por su espalda.

- Si alguna vez me opuse a esto, te aseguro que fue por tu bien.- dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada, yo…- no supe cómo continuar, pero quería sobre todo confortarla.

- Venga, chicas, no hace falta ponerse tan tontorronas…- cortó el momento Jasper, tocando en el hombro a Rosalie.

No separamos y sólo pude sonreír. De verdad que agradecía con todas mis fuerzas los gestos de cada uno de ellos, pero no sabía como contestarles o hacérselo ver.

- ¿A que está impresionante?- dijo Jasper, rompiendo el silencio tenso que se había formado en la habitación.- Vamos, que si Edward no hubiera montado todo el lío cuando quisimos acabar con ella la primera vez…

Edward reaccionó al comentario dándole un golpe en la cabeza y mirándole con la mirada cruzada que a mí tanto me gustaba.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Esme.- ¿Por qué la has transformado antes de lo previsto?

- ¿Cómo?- se extrañó Edward- ¿Alice no os ha dicho nada?

- ¿Qué?- Jasper parecía contrariado- ¿Alice lo sabía?

- Sí. Lo vio cuando pasó.- intervine yo.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo habrá contado?

- Porque no estaba segura de si debía. Pero sí se lo dije a Carlisle y…- dijo Alice, que entró en ese momento por la puerta del jardín.

- Yo le dije que no comentara nada hasta que no viéramos a Bella con nuestros propios ojos.- acabó Carlisle seriamente mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Bien, toda la familia reunida.

- Explícanos entonces.- se le enfrentó Esme.

En ese momento un olor extremadamente desagradable invadió mis fosas nasales. Era un olor a sudor mezclado con el hedor característico de una jauría de perros. Encogí la nariz, intentando dejar de sentirlo y le cogí el brazo a Edward, quien se puso en guardia al instante, también olfateando el aire.

- Mierda- masculló Emmett entre dientes.

- ¿Sabes qué significa esto, verdad?- me preguntó Edward, bajando la mirada hacia mí.

- Jacob- brotó de mis labios antes siquiera de que pudiera pensarlo.

- Arriba, Bella. Si están aquí no deben verte, sería muy peligroso.

- No, Edward, lo que quiere es saber de mí, si le seguimos negando que me vea va a ser mucho peor. Quiero hablar con él.

- ¡Bella, reacciona! No puedes ni retener el asco que te produce su olor, y eso que aún están a más de medio kilómetro, imagínate hablar con él a la cara.

- ¡Pero Alice estuvo en el salón de mi casa con él y no pasó nada!

- Alice lleva años de autocontrol. Además, piensa en el gran paso que significa para él verte transformada en vampiro.

Subí obediente las escaleras, rindiéndome ante sus razones. Arrastré los pies hasta el piso de arriba y me dejé caer en el sofá de la habitación de Edward. Desde allí podía ver el bosque delantero, donde ya a lo lejos se veía como los árboles se movían por el paso de alguien. Tuve que reprimir las nauseas, sabía que no podía vomitar y por tanto no me alarmé, pero el olor penetraba en cada una mis células, produciéndome una sensación muy desagradable. Era insoportable.

Pude ver claramente como cinco cuerpos salían de entre los altos árboles centenarios que rodeaban el jardín de los Cullen. Se me encogió el corazón al instante. Volver a ver a Jacob después de casi seis meses, además ahora inevitablemente me causaba repulsa, una gran sensación de desagrado; no legaba a olerle debido al aislante de la habitación, pero al igual que yo, había cambiado a mis ojos. Su color de piel cobrizo ya no me gustaba, su aspecto febril tampoco y mucho menos la magnificencia de su cuerpo grande y musculoso parecido a un oso. Había evolucionado bastante desde la última vez que le vi, ya no tenía ese aspecto desgarbado del chico que había crecido demasiado en poco tiempo.

Y sin pensarlo mi primer rugido como vampiro salió lento desde mi pecho hasta la garganta. Me asusté y me encogí sobre mi propio cuerpo, aovillándome sobre el sofá con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Me dolía profundamente sentir esto hacia Jacob, con lo mucho que lo había querido y ahora, por mi condición, no podía evitar odiarlo. Ahora entendía a Edward perfectamente, y le respetaba más que nunca por su fuerza de voluntad y su control.

Debieron de oírme rugir, porque Edward apareció solícito en la puerta. Levanté la cabeza y nos quedamos mirándonos durante varios segundos. Sentía que me picaban los ojos, como cuando llevas demasiado llorando y ya no te quedan más lágrimas, era realmente angustioso. Corrió a abrazarme.

- Mi amor… tranquila. Es la primera vez, es normal.- dijo y comenzó a canturrear en mi oído al tiempo que me acunaba en sus brazos.

Yo no pude hacer más que hundir la cabeza en su pecho. No podría llorar, pero sí sentirme tremendamente mal.

- Tengo que bajar.

- ¡No!- casi grité al notar como se alejaba.

- Bella, los otros me necesitan.

- No, Edward, si Jacob te ve y se entera de que me has transformado se enfrentará a ti. No podrás evitar la batalla y los demás también se meterán.

- Bella, no podemos escondernos, hemos vuelto entre otras cosas por esto.- dijo, mirándome preocupado a los ojos.

- Entonces yo también debo bajar.- apunté, tozuda.

- No creo que sea buena idea, en serio.

- Edward, si yo no hablo con él no se va a quedar tranquilo. Si se transforma tengo otros siete vampiros a mi alrededor para protegerme y si temes por mi autocontrol, siempre estarás tú para sujetarme.

- ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

- Sí.- dije sin vacilar.

- Entonces vamos, están llamando a la puerta.

Me tendió la mano y nos levantamos. Corrimos hasta el salón y nos reunimos con los otros. Nadie replicó cuando me vieron. Edward se quedó a mi lado, detrás de todos, que me escondían de forma involuntaria. Carlisle fue hacia la puerta y respirando hondo, la abrió. El olor que trajo el aire al entrar en la casa fue tan desagradable que me provoco nauseas.

Y allí estaban, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry y… Jacob. No pude evitar fijar mis ojos en los suyos y rápidamente su semblante, ya serio de antes, se convirtió en un busto esculpido en piedra. Dio un par de pasos para atrás.

- No puede ser- le oí farfullar gracias a mi nuevo sentido auditivo.

- Jake- dije entre dientes, apretándole la mano a Edward.

Me miró desde arriba y me infundió seguridad al clavar sus negros ojos en los míos.

- Ahora mismo está intentando asimilarlo, dale un par de segundos antes de decir o hacer nada.- susurró en mi oído.

Conté hasta cinco y di un paso al frente. Los Cullen se abrieron para dejarme sitio, pero sin alejarse demasiado. Alice me puso la mano en el hombro mientras que Edward no había soltado la mía en ningún momento. Jacob estaba temblando y Sam tuvo que acercarse a él para tranquilizarlo.

- No es posible.- repitió, sin dejar de mirarme con sus grandes ojos desorbitados.

- Jacob, yo…

- Habéis incumplido el tratado.- dijo Paul, fingiendo calma.

- ¡No!- grité yo.- Fue necesidad.

- ¡¿Qué?!- reaccionó Jacob- ¿Necesidad de qué?

- Tuve un accidente y…

- ¿Un accidente?- se mofó- Bella, podrías ser algo más original…

- Escúchame, por favor, estuve a punto de morir en un choque con el coche y Edward tuvo que morderme para salvarme, él no quería, pero no había ora alternativo, si no me habría desangrado en pocos minutos.

- No hubiera puesto a mi familia en peligro rompiendo el tratado sin una razón de peso. En ese momento sólo pensé en salvarle la vida a Bella…

- ¿Salvarle la vida? Pues siento comunicarte que sólo has conseguido jodérsela condenándola a… ¡esa mierda de vida que lleváis vosotros!

- Jacob… no quiero engañarte cuando te digo que no había otra alternativa, sabes de sobra que esto era lo que quería, pero también eres consciente de que si no hubiera un motivo muy importante Edward no lo habría hecho. Me moría.

- En ese momento sólo pude pensar en salvarla, fuera como fuese.

El olor comenzaba a ser insuperable. Irremediablemente lo único que quería era lanzarme contra ellos, atacarles con todas mis armas, pero nunca morderlos, eso sí que me resultaba incontrolablemente asqueroso. Y en mi subconsciente se formó la idea de¿Morder a un perrito¡Puag!

Jacob cada vez temblaba más violentamente, empezó a crecerle rápidamente el pelo y Sam tuvo que sacarlo a rastras de la casa.

- Está bien, ya conseguiremos meterle en razón.- dijo Paul, tomando el mando.- Sólo hemos venido para avisaros de que la chupasangre está reclutando un pequeño grupo, ya son unos siete u ocho. Ayer matamos a uno, por eso no dudo que atacarán lo antes que puedan.

Levanté la vista y miré a Edward de hito en hito. Éste asintió con la cabeza a mi muda pregunta.

Sí, tenía que empezar a entrenar ya.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doce:

Miré al techo. Estaba en la habitación de Edward mientras él se encontraba en el despacho de Carlisle ultimando detalles sobre Jacob y el episodio con los hombres lobo. No podía imaginar nada peor que haber visto la reacción de Jake ante mi nueva imagen. Por una parte mi nueva condición me hacía sentir fuerte, invencible y, lo mejor de todo, mucho más cerca de Edward; pero por la otra sentía que había abandonado por completo todo lo anterior, mi vida humana. Para siempre y por siempre. No me arrepentía de ello, y en ese momento me prometí no hacerlo nunca, ya era demasiado doloroso saber que a no atraía a Edward como antes… No le gustaba mi olor si no era el humano. ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a eso? Pero, realmente… ¿Quién le daba más importancia al tema, él o yo? Quizá me obsesionaba demasiado. Nos queríamos, eso lo tenía claro.

Me levanté y fui hacia la estantería de los discos. Me puse a rebuscar, tratando de encontrar alguno que me gustara y me apeteciera oír. Los Beattles, mmmm… música inglesa. Lo saqué y miré la carátula; había oído algo de ellos, pero desgraciadamente mi cultura musical dejaba bastante que desear. Armándome de valor me puse delante del equipo de música de Edward, suponiendo que iba a ser incapaz siquiera de encenderlo. Tenía demasiado botones… Decidí que la mejor forma era cerrar los ojos y tocar un botón a azar, a ver qué pasaba. Cuando estaba a punto de probar suerte, Edward entró en el cuarto. Me volví para mirarlo, aún con el CD en la mano y una sonrisilla culpable por las que habían sido mis intenciones unos segundos antes.

- Creo que debería enseñarte a usarlo. Trae, anda.- dijo tendiéndome la mano para que se lo diera.- Este es el botón para encenderla- pulsó un botón redondo con una luz roja en el medio, era bastante lógico.- Éste para abrir la pletina- el que estaba al lado del anterior, también fácil- y éste es el play.- Acabó de ponerlo y el sonido de una guitarra inundó la habitación.

Me abrazó y empezamos a movernos de un lado a otro, bailando de forma pausada. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y respiré hondo, reprimiendo las ganas inútiles de llorar.

- Necesito hablar contigo.- dije muy bajito, pero sabiendo que me había oído perfectamente.

- Creo que sé qué es lo que te preocupa.

- ¿Ahora puedes leerme la mente?- pregunté jocosa, para quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Sabes que no, pero te conozco demasiado.

- ¿Demasiado? Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que ya no tengo secretos para ti y que, por tanto, ya no te intereso?

- ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?- Se alarmó.

- Tal cual, nunca, pero en el baño…

- Lo del baño ha sido imperdonable, y he de reconocer que parte de lo que te he dicho es verdad. No hueles igual, es innegable. Pero como te dije en el prado la primera vez que estuvimos, si sólo me atrajera tu olor no estaríamos aquí. Bella¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te quiero? Y por supuesto que me atrae tu cuerpo, aunque no creo que debiera de estar diciéndote esto.

- Yo, de verdad… No sé…

- Bella, son demasiados cambios y todos de golpe. Es normal que te sientas insegura y que dudes de mí, porque tampoco me he portado todo lo bien que…

- ¡Calla!- le corté.

- No, déjame acabar. Yo también he dudado, necesitaba decírtelo, pero es imposible que dude de mi amor por ti. Qué más da cual sea tu aspecto si tosigues siendo la misma y he de decir que tu cuerpo ha mejorado en ciertos sentidos…- dijo pícaramente.

Sonreí y me apreté más contra él, descubriendo una vez más que ya no tenía que esforzarme para que su cuerpo se amoldara al mío.

- Y si lo que te acompleja es tu olor, te aseguro que me acostumbraré pronto. La verdad es que lo que me pasa es que me he inmunizado de tal manera a tu esencia que el no tener que reprimirme me cuesta. No sé, llámame inconformista.

- No sé como llamarte- dije en tono de mofa, sin soltarle ni un poquito.

Me cogió en brazos de repente y me puso sobre el sofá. Se tumbó encima de mí, sosteniéndose con los brazos.

- Necesitamos una cama.- añadió de repente al notar como me movía para encontrar una postura más cómoda bajo él.

- También nos sirve el suelo.- me reí.

Me levanté rápidamente, más de lo que hubiera creído capaz, y le desestabilicé, cayendo los dos sobre la gruesa alfombra de pelaje dorado.

- Mmm…- murmuró- la verdad es que no está mal del todo…

Había quedado él con la espalda pegada al suelo y me levantó en volandas como a una bailarina sobre su cuerpo. Extendí los brazos para tocarle la cara y me bajó bruscamente, apretando sus labios contra los míos en cuanto que tuvo posibilidad. Sus besos eran fieros, apasionados y sin pizca de remordimiento o precaución. Le correspondí de buena gana, sabiendo como iba a acabar hoy esto.

Más que sabiéndolo, deseándolo con cada fibra de mi ser.

Sentí la necesidad de dejar de respirar para poder besarle sin parar, pero, al mismo tiempo, me negaba a impedir que su olor pudiera embriagarme mientras pasaba. Olía tan bien…

Sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda sin detenerse en ningún momento. Tenía que actuar antes de que pudiera echarse atrás por algún motivo extraño que no sé si yo llegaría a entender; así que llevé mis manos hasta el cuello de su camisa y comencé a desabrocharle los botones. No podía detenerme y él tampoco se opuso, es más, agarró la cintura de mis pantalones y me apretó contra él.

Se movía lentamente, dándome confianza, algo que realmente yo no necesitaba.

Eché la cabeza para atrás, para poder admirar sus facciones perfectas y lo que vi en sus ojos me sorprendió. No denotaban hambre como cuando nos besábamos antes y el olor de mi sangre le alteraba, si no el más puro deseo. Por fin éramos iguales.

Esto me hizo alterarme de tal manera que me quedé quieta por completo durante algunos segundos, lo que él noto y se detuvo también.

- Bella… ¿estás bien?

Pero las palabras no me salían, así que volví a inclinarme para besarle con mayor pasión que antes, si eso era posible. Reaccionó de la manera correcta y en pocos minutos ya estábamos rodando por el suelo en ropa interior.

- Quiero pasar toda mi existencia abrazado a ti.- me susurró tiernamente al oído.

- Tenemos tiempo suficiente.- le contesté mientras deslizaba mis manos hacia abajo por su abdomen.

Era inminente, iba a pasar en pocos minutos y no sabía cómo iba a ser. He de reconocer que me entró miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido, al qué pasará. Era incapaz de pensar en el posible dolor o lo que pudiera legar a sentir, lo único que me preocupaba era si todo saldría bien, si nuestra relación seguiría siendo como hasta ahora.

Ahora, cuando lo recuerdo, me parece una estupidez, pero en ese momento sentí que algo no iba a salir bien. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y jadeé innecesariamente. Edward volvió la cara para enfrentar sus ojos con los míos y poder entender lo que me pasaba. Fue demasiado. Algo explotó en mi interior, estiré las manos para protegerme instintivamente, aunque no sabía de qué, y Edward salió disparado hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

Una película transparente se extendía a mi alrededor, formando una burbuja sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando descubrí que el origen estaba en mis manos, las retiré contra mi pecho, horrorizada.

Edward estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared hacia la que le había lanzado, por que… había sido yo¿no? Su cara denotaba asombro, estaba tan confuso como yo. Me miró con ojos pensativos, escudriñando cada una de mis facciones.

- Bella…- comenzó tiernamente.

- ¡No!- chillé yo, asustada.

Se levantó y fue despacio hacia mí, con las manos levantadas. Yo retrocedí, con las manos apretadas contra el pecho, hasta dar con la espalda en el sofá. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza¡no quería volver a hacerle daño!

- Por favor- insistió, sin dejar de acercarse- tranquilízate.

Gimoteé sin lágrimas.

- Bella, no pasa nada. Estoy bien, de verdad.- dijo como si pudiera leer mi mente.

- ¿De… de verdad?- conseguí decir con voz ahogada.

- Sí, recuerda- se golpeó el pecho- soy duro.- y esbozó mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté mientras que se arrodillaba a mi lado y me abrazaba.

Me recosté contra él y hundí la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro. Se quedó pensando un momento mientras enredaba los dedos en mi pelo enmarañado.

- Supongo que lo más obvio es pensar que tienes "habilidades" más allá de lo normal, vamos, como Alice y yo.

- ¿Tengo poderes?- dijo levantando la cabeza rápidamente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Se rió ante mi desmesurado entusiasmo.

- Se puede llamar así.

- Vaya…- me quedé embobada por un momento, pensándolo más detenidamente.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué has reaccionado contra mí…

Sonreí tímidamente antes de contestar.

- Me… me asusté.

- No lo entiendo¿por qué? O¿de qué?

- No sé, quizá tuve miedo de lo de desconocido, o de que no fuera a salir bien y…

- Tonta Bella…- susurró tiernamente en mi oído.- Sabes que jamás me permitiría hacerte daño.

- No, ya lo sé, pero…

- Tenemos que ir a hablar con Carlisle.

Oí como alguien corría por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación y al instante dos golpes sordos sonaron tras la puerta.

- ¿Os habéis vestido ya?- era Alice, sin duda había visto lo que había pasado.- ¿Puedo pasar? Bella¿estás bien?

- ¡Ey!- se quejó Edward- ¡Que el que he sido lanzado contra una pared he sido yo!

- ¿Puedo pasar?- repetía como una metralleta mientras tamborileaba con los nudillos sobre la madera.

- Espera, Alice.

Nos levantamos y nos vestimos lo más rápido posible. Edward todavía estaba con el torso descubierto cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta para dejarla entrar. En cuanto que giré el picaporte noté como un cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre mí sin oportunidad para apartarme. Alice me abrazó mientras me cubría de besos.

- ¡Somos iguales!- gritó realmente entusiasmada.

Siempre me sorprendían las reacciones de Alice, a veces incluso me parecían un tanto exageradas. Pero esto me alegraba sobremanera, era muy importante para mí saber que me aceptaban plenamente y que se involucraban en las cosas que me pasaban.

- Alice- comenzó Edward.- déjala un poco de espacio.

Se separó a regañadientes de mí, pero no soltó mis hombros.

- ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, obviando a Edward.- Sólo vi que estabais ahí, en el suelo… bueno, ya sabéis y luego que Edward salía volando. He sacado mis propias conclusiones.- sonrió.- Por cierto, si no hubiera habido ningún incidente hubiera sido muy bonito.

- ¡Alice!- rugió Edward mientras yo bajaba rápidamente la mirada al suelo, repentinamente avergonzada.

- ¿Qué? No pasa nada, tú sabes lo que pienso cuando estoy con Jasper.

- Ojalá no fuera así… tienes una mente realmente calenturienta.- repuso con gesto de desaprobación.

- Mejor no te cuento lo que pensabas hacer después de…

- ¡Alice!- volvió a gritar para que se callara.

- Vale, vale… Bueno¿Qué paso, entonces?

- Yo…- comencé, dubitativa- me asusté y creo que hice algo para apartar a Edward de forma involuntaria.

- Cuando me acerqué a tocarla me dio una especie de descarga eléctrica al principio y luego fue como si algo me golpeara en el pecho y me lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación.

Le miré con expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

- No pasa nada, Bella, no me has hecho daño.- volvió a asegurarme.

- Así que eres capaz de crear barreras a tu alrededor… Interesante...

- No sé… ¿Es eso?

- No puedo estar seguro, pero es lo que parece.

- ¿Y cómo…cómo se activa?

- Necesitarás bastante autocontrol para hacerlo conscientemente, supongo.

- Vamos, corre, hay que contárselo al resto.- Alice tiró de mí hacia la puerta.

- No, espera, deja que hablemos primero con Carlisle.

- Está bien, vamos.- volvió a apremiarnos.

Miré a Edward por encima del hombro y vi como se encogía de hombros y se ponía rápidamente una camisa para seguirnos por el pasillo.

---------0o0o0o0o0o0---------

Hola!!!! Siento haber estado tan desconectada, lo siento de verdad!! Pero es que con las clases y eso estoy liadísima, además, he de decir que el día que salió Eclipse corrí (literalmente) a las 10 de la mañana para comprármelo, y me dije a mí misma: autocontrol, no más de dos o tres capítulos por día... Pero a los 3 días mandé a la mierda el autocontrol... Soy débil... En fin, a otra cosa, a ver, a los que se pregunten si lo voy a terminar ahora que ha salido Eclipse, pues la respuesta es que sí, no lo voy a dejar a tampoco del final, por que le calculo que le quedan unos tres o cuatro capítulos más, además de que todo está ya pensado, y he de decir que no se parece mucho al Eclipse verdadero...

Bueno, sin mucho más que decir y prometiendo no tardar tantísimo como he tardado con este, me despido hasta la próxima.

Kai


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Trece:

Tras la charla con Carlisle, en la que nos aclaró poco ya que ni él mismo sabía a ciencia cierta ni siquiera por qué Alice y Edward tenían sus habilidades, salimos al jardín. Allí estaban Emmett y Jasper, haciendo algo en los bajos de mi coche.

- Mientras estábamos en el despacho he estado pesando…- comenzó Edward lentamente.

- ¿Sí?- me interesé vagamente.

- Creo que sé a qué está vinculada tu habilidad.

- Te escucho- dije, volviéndome para mirarle a la cara mientras hablaba.

- A ver… Se supone que cuando renacemos, nuestras habilidades más desarrolladas se acrecientan. Jazz era extraordinariamente carismático y por eso ahora es capaz de apaciguar a la gente con sólo pensarlo, quizá yo era bastante empático y por ello puedo leer la mente, y Alice… bueno, Alice es un misterio.

Solté una risita entre dientes, sin dejar de prestarle atención.

- Y por eso, he deducido que a lo mejor, como tu mente se protege instintivamente a la manipulación de cualquier tipo por parte de alguno de nosotros, tu cuerpo ahora también ha aprendido a crear barreras para que nadie pueda atacarte.

Me quedé pensativa durante unos instantes. Tenía bastante lógica, pero aún así me seguía pareciendo una locura la posibilidad de que fuera algo permanente y no una cosa que nos hubiéramos imaginado.

- ¿Y… crees que podría controlarlo voluntariamente?

- Con el tiempo, supongo. A mí me costó más de una década acostumbrarme a escucharlo todo. Y ahora hasta soy capaz de reducirlo a un leve zumbido en mi cabeza.

- ¡¿Una década?! Vaya…

Se rió al tiempo que me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y me atraía hacia él.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo cuando ya traspasábamos la línea de los árboles y nos internábamos en el bosque de detrás de la casa.

- Claro.- contesté sin pensar.

- ¿En qué pensabas exactamente? Perdona que sea tan insistente en este tema, pero ya no es sólo cuestión de tu nuevo poder o lo que sea…

- Oh- fui capaz de articular sin poder mirarle por la vergüenza.

- ¿No me lo vas a decir?- articuló con voz tierna y compungida.

- Yo…- comencé sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.- Vamos, Edward, lo sabes de sobra.

- ¿Qué? Pues si es lo que me imagino no me gusta demasiado… Yo pensaba que tú y yo… O es que sólo es amor y no hay nada de atracción…- dudó, hablando muy rápido y sin apenas articular.

- ¡Edward! Ahora me toca a mí decirte que no seas tan ridículo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me atraes? Si hace una semana estaba dispuesta a poner en riesgo mi vida sólo por que estuviéramos juntos.

Estaba enfadada simplemente porque lo insinuara. ¿Cómo no me iba a atraer un ser tan perfecto? Era absurdo sólo pensarlo.

- ¿Entonces? Estoy confundido…

- No sé si voy a ser capaz de decirte esto…

- Me estás asustando, la verdad. No puede ser tan grave.

- ¿Grave?- repetí, mordiéndome el labio.- No, no es grave.

- Vamos, Bella, tenemos confianza de sobra¿no?

- Tú… tú antes de estar conmigo, habías estado con alguna…

- Sabes que no. Sólo te he amado a ti.- Me cortó, contrariado.

- Ya, eso ya lo sé. Pero yo no te digo que hayas querido a nadie más, si no que en más de cien años habrás tenido alguna relación¿no?

- Bella…

- No, déjame terminar. Me da miedo no ser capaz de darte todo lo que esperas.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, yo no tengo experiencia y tú seguro que, aunque no te hayas enamorado, algo habrás hecho…- me miraba perplejo y abría tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.- Bueno, ya sabes, todas esas mujeres de Denali…

Y de pronto se echó a reír de manera incontrolada. Puso ambas manos sobre mi cara, aprisionándola, y me besó tiernamente, rozando mis labios y recorriendo con la lengua todo su contorno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sé describir lo que me pasó en ese momento, lo único que atino a decir es que dejé de pensar de forma racional y calculada para centrar todos mis sentidos en aquello que tanto me provocaba.

Sangre.

En concreto la de aquel pobre hombre que sólo había cometido la imprudencia de salir a dar un paseo por el bosque.

Salí corriendo sin previo aviso en aquella dirección, me daba igual tropezarme, o no tener todavía controladas mis habilidades de vampiro. Sólo quería tener eso corriendo por mis ahora huecas venas. No importaba la forma en que tuviera que obtenerla, me resbalaba si me convertía en un monstruo por aquello. Simplemente no lo pensaba. No podía, mi mente sólo se movía en una dirección.

Un líquido denso y dulce subió por mi garganta hasta instalarse en mi boca, entre mis dientes, recorriendo mi lengua.

Conseguí parar cuando vi a mi presa. Me detuve tras él. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con una mochila a la espalda y una chaqueta de cazador marrón. Eso habría visto si todavía hubiera sido humana, pero lo único que estaba delante de mí en ese momento era un cuerpo que emanaba calor, y despedía un olor al que no podía resistirme.

Cambié mi peso de una pierna a otra y pensé en cual sería el mejor ángulo para que ni se enterara de mi aparición. Parecía tan fácil, un segundo y estaría sobre él, su sangre en mis labios, mis dientes en su cuello.

Oía el palpitar de sus venas, los latidos de su corazón y el débil, pero constante movimiento de su tórax al respirar, me volvía loca.

Se había parado, parecía querer ponerme las cosas mucho más fáciles, supongo que para contemplar donde estaba o porque se había perdido, no lo sé, me daba igual.

Mi cuerpo se volvió a tensar y preparé mis músculos para saltar. Ya estaba decidido, si se le puede llamar así a la convicción total de mi cuerpo al margen de mi cerebro, el que se negaba a hacer conexiones entre mis neuronas para que algún pensamiento cabal saliera de él.

Despegué los pies del suelo en mi apresurado movimiento hacia mi primera víctima. Y todo lo demás ocurrió aún más rápido que lo anterior.

Sólo podía oler el aroma del cuello de Edward, que me tenía agarrada contra su pecho y luchaba por mantenerme quieta. Irracionalmente me revolvía para zafarme de su abrazo. Grité con todas mis fuerzas e incluso intenté morderle a él. Sólo tenía en mi cabeza la necesidad de que la sangre volviera a recorrer mis venas, de cualquier forma.

Entonces él echó a correr y no paró, a pesar de mí, hasta que me tuvo dentro de la casa, en su habitación.

Cuando tomé conciencia de lo que acababa de pasar, lo que me llevó bastante más tiempo de lo que había tardado en ejecutarlo, me aovillé en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, temiéndome lo peor. No conseguía recordarlo todo, sólo notaba la ponzoña en mi boca, los latidos en mis oídos y la calidez de la sangre.

Estaba horrorizada. Me sentía incapaz de haber hecho tal cosa. Pero enseguida recordé que era mi naturaleza, nueva, desconocida y, sobretodo, decisión mía, a la que Edward se había opuesto desde que yo había emitido mis deseos.

Desde que habíamos entrado, Edward se había mantenido rígido, alejado de mí y mirándome severo. Me daba miedo sólo levantar la mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos llenos de reproche. Lo que acababa de hacer era imperdonable, y la constatación de todos sus temores.

- Edward…- susurré, vacilante, perfectamente consciente de que a pesar del tembleque de mi voz, él me había entendido.

- Bella tranquilízate.- dijo mientras se acercaba cautamente.

- Por favor…- me sentía un verdadero monstruo, pero aún así sólo quería sus brazos a mi alrededor otra vez.

- Serénate.- volvió a ordenarme.

Se sentó frente a mí, evaluando mi estado emocional.

- Yo…- no era capaz de hablar seguido.- lo siento mucho, de verdad.

- Bella, escúchame.

- No, no. Lo siento, debería haber podido contenerme, haber actuado de forma racional. Yo…- volvía a derrumbarme.

- No ha pasado nada.- me cortó.

- ¿Qué?- no podía creérmelo.

- Te dije que te protegería y que nunca permitiría que hicieras nada malo mientras yo estuviera contigo.

- Entonces no…- mi voz estaba cargada de alivio.

- Te encontré antes de que pudieras atacarle.

- No recuerdo nada en concreto. Sólo sé lo que sentí, la pérdida de control, yo…

- No te atormentes. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Es nuestra naturaleza. Voy a estar para ayudarte y contenerte cuando haga falta.

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer con Charlie?- era una de las cosas que más me preocupaba en esos momentos. Mi padre.

- Creo que deberías esperar durante un tiempo largo, bueno, ya has visto lo que pasa. Llámale y dile que estamos en el norte, que ha habido alguna complicación. Tampoco creo que ponga muchas trabas si sabe que estás bien. Aunque si vas a estar más tranquila iré a comprobar como se encuentra.

Asentí con la cabeza y volví a abrazarme las rodillas.

Lo que había estado a punto de hacer me había dejado con una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Necesitaba asimilar un montón de cosas.

Al cabo de un rato en silencio, Edward se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta sin decir nada.

Supongo que estuve bastante tiempo allí sin moverme, sólo pesando y dejando que pasara todo a mi alrededor, dejándome a mí ajena a cualquier asunto. Oscureció por completo y volvió a salir el sol. Hasta que no estuvo de nuevo en lo más alto no me decidí a salir de la habitación.

Con pasos ágiles me deslicé hasta el salón, deseando no encontrarme con nadie. Pero no fue posible. Cuando casi estaba en la puerta de la calle la voz cálida y al mismo tiempo áspera de Jasper me llamó.

- Bella, creo que debemos hablar.

Me giré despacio, sabiendo que iba a haber más de un par de ojos mirándome. Sólo faltaban Edward y Carlisle. Me acerqué con aire resignado al sofá, donde estaban todos congregados.

- Supongo que Edward…- comencé, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

- Supones bien- me cortó Emmett.- Pero queremos contarte una cosa. ¿Alice?- la apremió.

Alice cogió un papel de encima de la mesa y empezó a leerlo.

- Está por orden alfabético, es como mejor nos ha parecido. "Alice: 31. Carlisle: 3. Edward: 187. Emmett: 203. Esme: 94. Jasper: 793. Rosalie: 17."- No lo entendí al momento.

- Ninguno estamos orgullosos de ello, pero es parte de nosotros.- esta vez era Esme la que hablaba.

- Sabías lo que pasaría en cuanto que te convirtieras, no es que queramos reprocharte nada ni darle la razón a Edward con un: "te lo dijimos", pero lo que queremos que sepas es que no has decepcionado a nadie, ni esperamos de ti que seas una santa.

Comprendí al momento lo que era la lista. Todos ellos habían caído y más de una vez. Estaban intentando convencerme de que no debía avergonzarme por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

- Yo…- pero al momento comprendí que era inútil intentar decir nada cuando sabía perfectamente que era incapaz de articular palabra. Estaba realmente sobrecogida por su comportamiento.

Emmett se levantó del suelo y antes de que pudiera entender lo que iba a hacer me estrechó entre sus grandes brazos.

- Eres una más. Nunca te vamos a dejar sola. Para todas y cada una de las dudas que puedas tener debes saber que aquí vamos a estar todos para solucionártela.

Me dejé llevar y me deshice del pensamiento latente de que era un monstruo.

Aquella iba a ser mi familia para la eternidad, y agradecí a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar mis alabanzas porque detrás de Edward, lo más importante para mí, estuvieran todas aquellas personas tan maravillosas.

-----o0o0o0o0o0o-----

Hola!!! Sí, estoy viva!! Sé que cuesta creerlo después de tanto tiempo... He estado super liada estás tres últimas semanas, he estado de examenes finales de evaluación y estudiando a tope, pero ahora vienen dos semanitas sin mucho que hacer y después vacaciones de Navidad, así que haré todo lo posible para publicar más seguido.

Un besoooooooo!!!!!!! Y gracias por aguantarme!!

Kai


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Catorce:

Descolgué el teléfono con cautela, después del episodio de unos cuantos días atrás no me apetecía nada volver a salir ni siquiera al jardín; pero tenía que hablar con mi padre y posiblemente también con mi madre. Me daba pánico la posibilidad de que me obligara a volver a casa, más que nada porque cumplir su voluntad iba a ser imposible y tendría que ponerme borde diciéndole que ya era mayor de edad para hacer lo que yo quisiera.

Es curioso como cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo cinco segundos pueden parecer una eternidad.

Respondió al cuarto tono. Le oía respirar agitadamente al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Sí?- La voz de mi padre me pareció el sonido más maravilloso y tranquilizar, aunque él estuviera muy nervioso.

- ¡Papá!- No pude evitar soltar toda la emoción contenida.

- Bella, ¿estás bien?

- Claro papá.

- ¿Dónde estás?- dijo volviendo al tono de enfado.

- Estamos en Alaska. Empezamos conociendo el campus para poder elegir bien y nos gustó tanto que nos hemos apuntado a un par de cursos preuniversitarios.- Descubrí que sabía fingir excitación.

- No... ¿No vas a volver?- Preocupación, nostalgia tal vez.

- No creo, papá. El curso acaba el día antes de que empecemos las clases.

- Y no te da tiempo, claro.- Esta vez resignación.

- Lo siento, de verdad.

- No... No pasa nada. Sólo que te echo de menos.

- Bueno, ¿cómo estás?

- Como siempre, Bella, por aquí nada ha cambiado. Oye, lo siento, pero empieza mi turno en menos de media hora y tengo que ir a Comisaría. Llámame más a menudo, ¿vale?

- Vale, papá.

- Bella...

- ¿Sí?- dije algo desesperada.

- Te... Te quiero hija.

- Yo también a ti, papá.

Y colgué tras oír el pitido que me decía que él también lo había hecho. Edward había estado todo el tiempo a mi lado, acariciándome y jugando con mi pelo. Me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y acomodé la cabeza en su pecho. Me acurruqué contra él y dejé que pasaran los minutos antes de decir nada.

- ¿Se lo ha tomado muy mal?- dijo él en su tono susurrante.

- Sorprendentemente, no. Estaba bastante calmado.

- Me alegro de que al menos de eso no te tengas que preocupar.

Me besó la cabeza y exhaló sobre mi pelo, relajándose conmigo.

- ¡Edward!- gritó Jasper al otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Bella!

- Quieren jugar al baseball- me comunicó Edward al leerlo en la mente de su hermano.

- Cuenta con nosotros.- dije de pronto.

Me apetecía tener nuevas experiencias. Más nuevas experiencias.

- ¿Y eso?- me preguntó Edward algo aturdido.

- ¿No quieres?

- Sí, pero... Tú nunca has jugado y, a lo mejor...

- Soy una de los vuestros, ¿no?

- Sí, claro...

- Pues entonces... Yo también quiero divertirme.

Me separé de él pero mantuve unidas nuestras manos mientras iba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Fuimos corriendo hasta el prado en el que habían jugado la última vez. No había pensado que me fuera a dar reparo volver a estar allí, pero cuando tuve la primera visión de él algo se retorció en mi interior. Allí había visto por primera vez a James y a Victoria. Él había intentado matarme, y había estado muy cerca de conseguirlo, y ella era quien había nutrido la mayor parte de mis pesadillas humanas. Empecé a respirar con dificultad y me alteré en sobremanera. Y la reacción adicional de mi cuerpo fue aquella burbuja a mi alrededor que me protegía de cualquier cosa que quisiera atacarme.

Edward, que estaba a mi lado en ese momento, cogido de mi mano, salió disparado hacia el bosque que bordeaba el camino que seguíamos.

Caí al suelo, aturdida y exageradamente cansada, sin poder mover ninguno de mis rígidos miembros. El halo protector se desvaneció en el instante en el que escondí la cara entre las manos e inspiré hondo un par de veces para relajarme.

Edward se agachó y me cogió la cara con suavidad y la acunó entre sus manos para tranquilizarme. Cerré los ojos, intentado controlar el torrente de sensaciones negativas que me invadían. Respiré hondo varias veces para sacarlo todo hasta que al final conseguí sonreír, con gran esfuerzo por parte de los músculos de mi cara. Estar con Edward era tan fácil… Me sorprendía a mí misma muchas veces mirándolo con expresión embobada, en casa, en el coche, por la calle paseando o simplemente viendo la tele. Parecía hecho exclusivamente para mí.

- ¿Estás bien?- Jasper se había acercado para ver qué pasaba.

- Sí, sólo son los recuerdos…- dije vagamente.

Miré la palma de mi mano, la media luna que aún tenía allí y que, suponía, seguiría por toda la eternidad.

- Bien- dije, ya compuesta- ¿a qué estamos esperando para ponernos a jugar?

Sonreí para que dejaran de preocuparse, pero todavía veía la melena roja como las llamas de Victoria detrás de mis párpados. Podía volver en cualquier momento, y eso lo sabíamos todos.

Nos levantamos del mullido suelo y fuimos, junto a Jazz, a donde estaban los otros. Carlisle me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me dio un apretón suave.

- Alice, Emmett, Edward y tú, Bella en una parte; y Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle y yo en la otra- gritó Esme desde el centro del improvisado estadio.- Por fin voy a poder jugar yo- añadió triunfalmente.

Nos distribuimos en los dos equipos señalados. Como no sabía bien qué hacer me quedé pegada a Edward, siguiéndole muy de cerca. Cuando me miró y yo me encogí de hombros ante su muda pregunta, comenzó a reírse.

- Vete para allá y…- empezó- un momento, ¿conoces las reglas del béisbol?

- Sí, ¡claro! Charlie se ha empeñado muchas veces en contármelo…

Y fue como todo lo que había hecho desde que me había convertido en vampiro: ¡fácil! Extremadamente fácil, como si realmente estuviera en mi naturaleza, igual que si hubiera nacido con un bate de béisbol atado a la mano.

Corría veloz detrás de las bolas que se escapaban girando por el aire, golpeaba fuerte con el bate cuando me tocaba y cubría las bases como cualquiera de los otros. Aunque siempre cada uno en su estilo. Edward era, y será, siempre el más rápido de nosotros (sí, ya éramos nosotros, nada de "ellos y yo"), Emmett era el que más lejos bateaba, Alice la que más bases cubría, Rosalie la más diestra a la hora de atrapar la bola, Jasper el que mejor las ponía para dificultar al bateador, Esme la más pícara a la hora de ganar bases, Carlisle el "catcher" ideal, y yo… bueno, a mí me quedaba mucha práctica para poder destacar en algo en especial.

Las horas pasaron volando y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya eran las dos y media de la madrugada y la tormenta se nos estaba echando encima. Las primeras gotas me mojaron el rostro y eso fue el indicador de que debíamos abandonar el campo de juego si no queríamos dejar de tener una óptima visibilidad, algo que era bastante incómodo según había descubierto en los últimos días.

Volvimos a casa corriendo, pero yo me sentía tan eufórica que era incapaz de encerrarme entre esas cuatro paredes, por muy amplia q fuera la mansión Cullen.

Bajé sigilosamente, como hacía ahora siempre, aunque tenía la molesta sensación de que por muy discretamente que me deslizara por la tarima siempre percibían cada uno de mis movimientos. Llegué hasta el garaje y me encontré mi flamante deportivo descapotable llamándome desesperadamente desde el rincón más alejado de la puerta. Su color amarillo era tan atractivo…

No pude seguir pensando fríamente y salté rápidamente, sin abrir la puerta siquiera, sobre el sillón de cuero negro del conductor. Agarré el volante con decisión y arranqué con sigilo.

Sonreí para mis adentros al notarle tan cerca.

- ¿Quieres volar?- pregunté con picardía en los ojos e impregnada en cada una de esas dos palabras.

- Tampoco exageres que no creo que llegue a tanto. – contestó con su voz aterciopelada cerca de mi oído.

- Vamos a probar.

Di gas y salimos por el caminito que llevaba a la carretera principal sin desviarme ni un milímetro del estrecho sendero. El viento en la cara, el pelo volando detrás de mí y la sensación de libertad total era… no sé, gratificante, quizá. De cualquier forma, era sumamente agradable sentir que nada me ataba a este mundo más que la persona que me agarraba por la cintura en esos momentos.

Me besaba la cara, el cuello, los hombros… mientras sus manos revoloteaban por todos los sitios que me era capaz de tocar. Y descubrí algo nuevo, era posible sentir en mi piel todo lo que Edward me provocaba sin dejar de estar concentrada en la carretera, sin dejarme llevar y acabar estrellados contra el árbol más cercano.

No entendía por qué había estado obcecada tanto tiempo con mi coche antiguo, conducir un descapotable a esa velocidad y de noche era la sensación más extraordinaria del mundo, sin dejar de lado las manos de Edward, claro.

Miré distraídamente el velocímetro: superaba los ciento noventa sin haberme dado casi cuenta.

Superamos el límite de Forks a los pocos minutos y nos internamos en la autopista sin rumbo fijo. Mi intuición me decía que nos dirigíamos hacia el sur. No sé, quizá San Francisco o Los Ángeles, pero no tenía intención de ir a ningún sitio en particular, sólo quería disfrutar de mi libertad. Ya tendría la eternidad entera para encerrarme con Edward en la blanca casa de nuestra familia.

- Mi amor te quiero.- musitó contra mi cuello, donde tenía la marca de sus dientes.

Grité de júbilo y boté en el asiento, pisando con más fuerza el pedal del acelerador.

Sujeté con una sola mano el volante, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cuello, enredando mis dedos en los mechones rebeldes que le nacían en la nuca. Me estimulaba sentirle tan cerca de mí mientras el aire gélido y húmedo me azotaba el rostro.

Su nariz describía un largo recorrido por la nívea piel de mi clavícula. Empecé a notar un cosquilleo que ascendía por mis piernas, alojándose en la parte baja de mi vientre. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí y decidí que era hora de parar en la primera área de servicio que encontrara en la carretera.

Aparqué en el sitio más oscuro de todo el recinto y le di al botón que cerraba la capota. Para esto sí que necesitábamos intimidad.

- ¿Por qué cierras?- preguntó sin levantar los labios de mi piel.

- Calla y sigue con eso, que vas muy bien.

Eché el asiento para atrás y le atraje hacia mí, situándole encima de mi cuerpo. En sus ojos apareció una chispa de entendimiento y sonrió, rindiéndose a la evidencia. Ya no importaba que yo fuera frágil o que no pudiera soportar su peso, era incluso más fuerte que él…

Ataqué sus labios sin pizca de remordimiento, y me deleité de lo lindo tocándole todo lo que no había podido mientras conducía. Era difícil olvidar el contorno bien definido de sus abdominales o la proporción perfecta de sus pectorales, pero aún así memoricé una vez más sus curvas. Me atreví a bajar más de lo habitual hasta agarrar la cintura de sus pantalones, pero quizá aquel no era el mejor momento, así que decidí parar ahí. Ya veríamos de qué forma queríamos terminar esta noche.

Sin darnos casi cuenta y con más picardía y maestría de lo habitual, nos encontramos en muy poco tiempo sin nada que cubriera la parte superior de nuestros cuerpos. Se acomodó a mí lado, con el cuerpo parcialmente escondido bajo el mío, para acariciarme con lentitud, haciéndome sentir viva como no volvería a estarlo jamás.

Y en ese momento toda la magia se rompió. Los dos lo percibimos. Algo, no muy lejos y a demasiada velocidad, se acercaba sólo centrado en nosotros.

- Acelera, Bella, corre, vayámonos de aquí.

Con la blusa a medio abrochar y con la mente clara a pesar de que su efluvio aún rondaba por aquel pequeño cubículo, hice lo que me pedía: Salir de allí lo más rápido que fui capaz.


End file.
